Unforgiven
by JorixBade
Summary: People from Jade's past appear in Hollywood Arts to uncover some secrets that could potentially destroy her current life. Actions have consequences and revenge is a powerful incentive for someone who hates you...But that's not the main problem when everyone's lives become at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys so someone requested a story and I decided to go for it, you know use the storyline they gave me and add my own stuff haha so this is what came out of it.**

 **I wrote it in the middle of the night for the most part and my wildest ideas come at night so it's gonna be sad and crazy and it moves fast so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So movies tonight?" Tori asked the gang as they walked towards a table in the cafeteria.

"Yes!" Cat responded and they sat down.

"Yeah, sounds good" Andre added and the rest of them nodded.

"Whatever…" Jade simply said.

"Great" Tori exclaimed. "I'm so hungry"

"But the line is too long, let's wait…" Beck commented.

"Yeah, so did you guys like today's exercise? It was so weird!" Tori commented and Cat giggled.

"I liked it!" She responded. "Jumping is fun"

"Not when you have to act at the same time" Andre said and they nodded. They were distracted talking when all of a sudden a girl interrupted them. She was tall, blonde and pretty.

"Hello Jade, do you remember me?" The girl, whose name was Chloe, asked and everyone turned to her. As soon as Jade saw her, her eyes wide opened and her heart started beating faster.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned shocked.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"Old friend" She said and turned back to Jade. "Daniel and I are here to see the campus, we might switch schools…We'll be all together again, won't it be nice, Jade?" She asked coldly and Jade took a breath, she didn't want to confront her in front of her friends.

"You've never mentioned her" Beck commented.

"Who are you? Her new boyfriend?" Chloe questioned.

"Not what I would call new but yes and you? How do you know Jade?" He asked back.

"I'll tell you" She responded.

"No!" Jade suddenly exclaimed and Beck tuned to her confused. "You're not going to say anything"

"Why are you so nervous?" He questioned because he could see she was tense.

"Answer him, Jade, is it because you've never told him about your past? Us for example?" Chloe asked and Jade glared at her angrily.

"Stay away from us" Jade ordered and Chloe smiled cynically.

"Or what?" She asked and Jade stood up madly.

"You'll regret it, you know I'm not joking" Jade responded.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"I gladly will" Chloe said as she stared at Jade and then turned to her friends. "Once upon a time in New Jersey, my brother and I were Jade's neighbors and we became inseparable…She was my best friend, we grew up together but she's always been empty inside"

"Shut up" Jade ordered but Chloe ignored her.

"Throughout our childhood, Jade never failed to come up with the weirdest ideas but we liked her, we really did…I loved her but nothing was ever enough for her" Chloe said angrily. "When we turned twelve, I started dating a boy…He had been my dream for two years and she knew it, she knew it because I told her!"

"Stop it, stop" Jade insisted.

"No! They deserve to know the kind of person you are" Chloe responded. "Anyway, one day I was walking back home from school and I saw her with my boyfriend in the middle of the fucking sidewalk, they were making out…and she opened her eyes, she saw me and continued doing it with a smile on her bitchy little face" She informed and everyone turned to Jade, who simply looked down and closed her eyes. "Oh I know what you think, that's a silly teen thing, it's stupid to be angry over it now, right?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Andre asked confused.

"Because you need to know the truth about her, Jade West is nothing but a vicious snake and a whore with deep psychological issues" Chloe affirmed and Jade sighed angrily. "Let's move on, shall we? You would think that she maybe envied me back then, no big deal but no, that wasn't it, what she did with my boyfriend was just the beginning…She is evil, always has been"

"Why do you say that?" Cat asked.

"Did you guys know she's a murderess?" Chloe asked and their eyes wide opened.

"That's not true" Jade affirmed.

"Oh you know it is, you did it on purpose and the only reason you're here now is because your father got you out, but we both know the truth, don't we, Jade?" Chloe asked.

"What are you talking about? Jade, what is she talking about?" Beck questioned.

"So you don't know about that little part of her past either, well, let me tell you then" Chloe said. "After what happened with Richard, I was very angry with her but I loved her so much so I forgave her for betraying me, I forgave her for flirting with my brother until he fell in love with her just so she could break his heart, I forgave her for stealing my father's attention from me and I forgave her for many, many other things she did and that I might tell you soon" She continued. "But there was one thing I will never forgive her for, it destroyed me! She destroyed my life"

"Shut up" Jade ordered angrily. "Don't say another word, shut up and leave"

"No, don't" Beck said and Jade turned to him surprised so he stared at her emotionlessly. "Looks like there's more to your story than I knew and I want to know it all, Jade, you're my girlfriend"

"You don't need to know any of that, you know me now" Jade affirmed.

"Does he really?" Chloe asked chuckling and Beck took a breath. "So where was I? Oh right, her biggest secret…I already told you she was my best friend so she spent an awful lot of time in my house, she basically lived there because her parents ignored her, she even had her own room for all the times they had to travel without her…it was for guests but she knew it was hers" She informed. "Jade was never sweet but she became even worse as time went by, when we turned thirteen she was completely different…she was scary at times, did you guys know she is into self harm?" Chloe asked and they turned to Jade surprised.

"What?" Tori asked shocked and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"Do you still do it, Jade? You really liked it back in the day" Chloe commented.

"Shut up" Jade ordered.

"No, your friends don't know anything about you, how can they be your friends then?" She asked and turned to them again. "Anyway, Jade was a scary girl...all dark and serious, she had a obsession with scissors and cutting herself, she talked about murder and death...I even thought she was suicidal at some point but turns out, she wasn't, she was far worse...On our last day together she terrified me"

"What happened?" Robbie asked curiously. The way Chloe described Jade seemed so distant and yet so close to reality; it made them wonder if she still had those tendencies.

"We swam in the pool and watched movies in my room, it was a perfect night until I woke up in the middle of it…" Chloe said. "She was supposed to be next to me but when I woke up, she wasn't there anymore. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and imagined I'd find her there but on my way, I realized the living room lights were on so I stepped into the room and…" she took a breath as her eyes filled with tears. "And there she was, standing next to my father's corpse…this fucking bitch killed him!"

"What?" They all asked shocked and Jade covered her face.

"Yes, Jade, the damn thirteen year old psycho, was just standing there with the bloody knife in her hand as he laid down in front of her, there was so much blood coming from his neck and she smiled…I saw her clearly! She smiled and then she saw me so she dropped the knife" Chloe informed. "My mother had died and she took the only person we had left, she made us orphans and guess what? She didn't even pay for it, she wasn't suicidal...she was a killer but no one did anything about it"

"Stop it" Jade demanded trying to keep the tears inside. "You know what happened"

"Yes, I do…You got up in the middle of the night, went to the kitchen for a knife and sneaked into the living room while my dad slept with the TV on. You stabbed his neck and he stood up, he started bleeding out and dropped on your feet…so you smiled" Chloe commented and Jade shook her head. "Yes, that's what happened…You are sick! But of course, your rich powerful daddy made sure to keep you out of the dark hole where you belong. He made sure you weren't put in prison and you moved to Los Angeles so you could pretend you were normal, come to a nice school, have nice friends, have a nice life while I suffered!" She said full of anger.

"Chloe, you-"Jade started but she cut her off.

"My brother and I were separated, we moved to different states and could only talk on the phone…He was the only person I had in the world and he was taken away from me too" Chloe affirmed. "Daniel and I are old enough to be on our own but the past years have been hell for me…My life was perfect until you showed up and destroyed it, I'll never forgive you for that"

"Jade, what is she talking about?" Beck asked her confused but she didn't know what to say.

"I'm telling you her life story, you said you wanted to know…so now you know you're dating a psychopath" Chloe commented and Jade suddenly grabbed the back of her hair to put her close to her.

"You are going to stay away from us" Jade affirmed and Chloe smiled.

"See, guys? This is her" She commented as they watched the scene confused. "But make no mistake, Jade, I've learnt to deal with people like you and I am never going to let you boss me around again" Chloe informed and pushed her back.

"Whoa!" A man said because Jade had bumped into him, she turned around and he immediately smiled but she stared at him surprised. "Jade? Oh my god" He was Chloe's brother, Daniel. He was a tall fit guy with pale skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Oh by the way, this is Daniel, my brother" Chloe informed. "How do you see your old love, brother?"

"Chloe, stop it" Daniel said and turned to Jade again. "You look great, Jade, I'm glad to see you so well" He commented sincerely and gave her a nice smile.

"Daniel, oh god, you've changed so much" Jade commented and he chuckled a little.

"So have you...But you're beautiful as ever" Daniel complimented. "I didn't know we'd find you here but it's a nice surprise, would you like to have coffee or lunch with me one of these days? We need to catch up"

"Are you seriously asking her out? Did you suddenly forget everything she did? She played with you and made us orphans" Chloe commented upset and Daniel sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to get over that resentment, Chloe, we've talked about it…" Daniel said. "It was an accident and what she did with me was a kid's game, I'm over it now...besides, it was fun to flirt, we were just silly children"

"Unbelievable" Chloe said clearly angry but Daniel ignored her and smiled at Jade.

"So? What do you say? I'd love to have a long chat with you" He said as he held one of her hands but she pulled it back slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jade said and turned to Beck so she saw his angry face. "This is Beck, my boyfriend" she said and Daniel immediately looked down.

"Oh…I'm sorry, hi" He said and chuckled awkwardly at Jade. "It was too good to be true"

"Excuse me?" Beck asked coldly.

"Nothing, a pleasure to meet you, Beck" Daniel responded nicely and turned back to Jade. "It was nice seeing you again but I think we should go, goodbye Jade" He said and she nodded. "Let's go, Chloe, we are not staying here…"

"Now you know the truth about her, I'd stay away if I were you" Chloe said to the gang and they looked at each other. Jade simply sighed as she saw her old friends walking away and looked at everyone, they were all staring at her not knowing what to say but before Jade could break the silence, a wave of screams fulfilled the school.

"Everyone stay down!" A man shouted as he and many other men wearing masks came out of nowhere holding riffles. The gang looked around confused and scared but they didn't understand what was going on, it was chaotic. However, the guns were quite threatening so everyone got on their knees and covered their heads. "This school is taken, nobody in or out!"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I know it's crazy and it'll only get worse haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everybody, I'm gonna ask you to follow my friends into the campus…You'll be put in classrooms and stay there" The man said from upstairs in the cafeteria; all the sudden a girl started running towards the fence to try to escape and the man simply shot her dead.

"AH!" Everyone screamed and Cat started crying.

"Oh god" Tori said scared.

"Oh I forgot to mention, you can't escape…You won't succeed so don't try" The man simply said and the gang looked at each other. "In case your situation isn't quite clear to you yet, yes, this a kidnapping…Now go, follow the rules and no one will get hurt" He ordered and the other men started dividing the crowd into groups to take them inside.

The gang was put in the school's theater along with some other students and a couple of teachers. Many of them were crying and others were just panicking, Jade was completely overwhelmed by that situation and by what had happened minutes earlier. Beck didn't really know what to say, he knew it wasn't the appropriate moment but he was upset with her for not telling him about her past so he was just staring at her coldly.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? If you wanna say something, just say it" Jade said emotionlessly and Beck took a breath.

"Fine" He responded.

"Is this really the moment for that?" Andre asked but they ignored him.

"Why have you lied to me all this time? You said you'd always lived here and now I learn that you come from New Jersey, you said I was your first boyfriend and now I learn that your hobby was to flirt with kids, including your best friend's boyfriend and brother…He is not over you yet, apparently, you must've been good" Beck commented coldly.

"I was in my early teens, Beck, it was a game for me…the way you say it makes me sound like a slut" Jade responded. "I did it for fun and I know it was a mistake, that's why I didn't tell you"

"Oh great explanation, and the cutting? Do you still do it?" Beck asked angrily but hoping for a no.

"No" Jade informed. "I used to do it but I stopped a few a years ago, I didn't tell you because I'm not proud of it"

"Now let's mention the elephant in the room" Beck said and she took a small breath. "Did you kill that man?" He questioned.

"No…" Jade said and looked down avoiding his eyes.

"You're lying, I know you" Beck affirmed and shook his head as she turned back to him. "Oh my god, I can't believe it…"

"Beck, listen-"She started but he cut her off.

"What? Are you going to keep lying to me like you've done since the day I met you? Jesus, I can't believe this" He said sincerely.

"Beck, calm down" Tori said.

"No! I was just told that I've been dating a lie" Beck affirmed.

"That's not true" Jade responded.

"Yes, it is…I know nothing about you, Jade and frankly, all the things you did…your age back then doesn't erase the fact you're not a good person" Beck commented upset. "A twelve year old is perfectly conscious of what she's doing, it's the beginning of the person you'll become and the reference we have about you is that you flirted with your best friend's boyfriend just to hurt her because, according to you, it was fun" He said and she looked down ashamedly because he had a point.

"That's not who I am now" Jade affirmed.

"How could I know? I should ask my brother if you've been flirting with him, one never knows whom to trust these days" Beck commented and she stared at him angrily with tears in her eyes.

"Beck, that's enough…We should hear Jade's side of the story, you're believing a stranger" Tori said.

"Alright! Then tell us, Jade, is your side of the story completely different? Because only then I would be able to justify it" He said and folded his arms to hear her talk.

"No, it's not…Chloe is right, I flirted with her boyfriend and with her brother for fun so yeah, I guess you can say I'm a horrible person" Jade responded coldly.

"What about the murder? Did the knife magically appear on your hand?" Beck asked sarcastically and she sighed not knowing what to respond.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jade said and he smiled ironically.

"I knew it, oh god, you're a god damn killer…at thirteen! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beck asked angrily and she tried not to cry. "How many more people have you flirted with or killed for fun?"

"Beck!" Tori said because he wasn't measuring his words.

"Come on, Jade, how many more secrets are you keeping from me?" Beck asked coldly.

"You have no idea…" Jade simply responded and he nodded disappointedly.

"Okay then, when you're ready to be honest with me…We'll talk, now I don't want to see you" Beck said and she stared at him hurt. "We are done"

"Beck…" Andre said as Jade stared at him surprised. "You need to think things through"

"Oh I have, I don't want to date a liar or a murderess…You know what? In fact, I don't even want to talk to you, Jade, don't come near me ever again" Beck demanded angrily and she felt her heart breaking.

"Beck, don't say that please" Jade said with tears in her eyes. "You have to listen to me"

"No, I won't stay here listening to anymore of your lies!" He responded furiously. "All I need to know is that you enjoyed hurting your friend, you enjoyed flirting with people for fun and you enjoyed killing a man when you were a child. If you did that then, I can't even imagine what you're capable of now…all the things you might've done behind my back!" He commented and she shook her head. "You're a monster and right now I wish I'd never met you, so get the hell away from me!"

"Beck, I think you need to calm down" Robbie said seriously but he ignored him.

"I guess your father doesn't hate you like you say he does" Beck commented. "One can do anything, even kill, when you know your daddy will get you out of trouble, right? What can be expected from a person like you?" He asked; he was aware he was going overboard with his insults and he loved her but he felt so fooled and angry that he just wanted to make her feel as bad as possible in revenge.

"Beck, please don't do this, not now" Jade said sadly.

"It's done, go talk to Daniel…I'm sure he'll be happy to comfort you" Beck simply responded and turned to the other side so she simply looked down sadly and started walking away.

"You shouldn't have done that" Tori said to Beck.

"Can you justify what she did? Because I can't" He responded. Jade was simply walking to the other side of the theater thinking about everything Beck had said, she felt so sad and hopeless but she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by one of the men grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"Look at that, someone's been working out" The man said as he touched Jade's butt and she tried to push him away.

"Get away from me" She ordered scared.

"Be nice, come on…Give me a kiss" The man said as he held the back of her head to make her kiss him but she kept leaning back.

"Back off!" Daniel suddenly said as he got in between them and pushed the man back. "You keep your hands away from her" Everyone saw what was going on so the room went quiet and the gang turned to them as well.

"You've got a protective boyfriend, sweetie" The man said to Jade, who was trembling terrified behind Daniel. He was facing the man but he had his arm behind his back grabbing Jade's arm protectively.

"Oh you bet your ass, you better stay away from her" Daniel responded angrily.

"What's going on here?" Another man asked as he walked into the room.

"This man was just trying to assault a girl" Daniel informed and the man rolled his eyes.

"Ross, we are not here to have fun with the girls…focus on doing your job, which is keeping them all here" The man ordered and left.

"You heard him, don't come near her again" Daniel demanded and the man chuckled.

"Don't leave her alone, pretty boy, I might get bored" Ross simply responded as he winked at Jade and walked away so Jade exhaled relieved but she was still scared.

"Are you okay?" Daniel immediately asked and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you for defending me" Jade said and took a breath.

"No problem, but please try not to be alone, I don't trust that man…where is Beck?" Daniel asked and Jade simply stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Jade responded.

"Jade, oh my god, what happened?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang joined them.

"Nothing important" She said.

"That man assaulted you, I think it's important" Daniel commented.

"Did you smile at him, Jade?" Chloe asked and her brother rolled his eyes.

"Please don't start now…" He said seriously and turned back to the gang. "Don't leave her alone"

"Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" Beck asked coldly, he didn't have reasons to be angry with Daniel but he disliked him because it was obvious he still liked Jade.

"Beck, come on" Andre said.

"Umm…I don't know if you just saw what happened but one of these men was touching and forcing your girlfriend to kiss him, if I were you I would make sure he didn't come near her" Daniel commented. "You are her boyfriend, you should be keeping an eye on her"

"Ex, ex-boyfriend" Jade clarified and Chloe smirked satisfied while Daniel just stared at them awkwardly.

"Oh…sorry again" Daniel said sincerely.

"Are you?" Beck asked and Daniel looked at Jade uncomfortably. "Looks like it's not too good to be true after all" He said and Jade smiled sadly.

"Come on, Jade, come with us…" Tori said as she stared at Beck coldly but she shook her head.

"He doesn't want me around and I don't either" Jade simply said and started walking away but Daniel grabbed her arm.

"You can't be alone, you heard him" He commented.

"I'll be fine, thanks for what you did" Jade responded and continued walking until she got the corner of the theater.

"What's wrong with you, man? You got upset with me for asking her out but you're okay with a disgusting man assaulting her?" Daniel asked Beck angrily and shook his head. "I don't know who ended the relationship but it's too soon to behave like this, too soon to be so indifferent to her wellbeing, don't you think?"

"He is being rational, he broke up with that bitch because he learnt the truth about her" Chloe commented and Beck took a breath so Daniel shook his head.

"I'm guessing you won't move a finger to keep her safe then, right? Don't worry, I will" Daniel informed and walked towards Jade so Beck kicked the chair madly.

"He's got a point" Andre commented.

"You don't need to be here" Jade said to Daniel when he sat down next to her.

"Oh but I want to" He responded and smiled at her so she tried to smile back. "So, this is not what I had in mind when I asked you out but we have plenty of time so let's talk, would you like that?" Daniel asked and she sighed. "Look, I even have two chocolate bars…Let's pretend we are in a cafeteria" He said and she chuckled as she grabbed the chocolate.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jade asked and bit the chocolate.

"You, tell me about you…What's happened in your life since you left New Jersey?" He questioned.

"Well, my parents got divorced and I stayed with my dad because of school…my mom lives in Washington" Jade informed. "I got into Hollywood Arts and I don't know, I've been leading a normal life I guess…nothing too interesting"

"You always had a beautiful voice, I'm guessing you want to be a singer" He said and he smiled.

"Yeah, that and an actress…and a director" Jade commented and he laughed.

"What a prize!" Daniel exclaimed. "Many talents in one beautiful girl"

"Thanks…" Jade said emotionlessly.

"Oh please don't feel uncomfortable, I'm just here as a friend…I know you just broke up with Beck" Daniel said.

"Yes but it seems it's been ages, he doesn't care about me anymore…that was quick" Jade commented. "I never thought he would just erase me from his life within minutes, it's quite shocking but you saw it...and he means it"

"He is just upset because he didn't know about your past" He responded. "He must still love you, no one can change their feelings that fast"

"He has a strange way of showing his love" She commented ironically. "He didn't even care about what happened with that man, he truly despites me now…might even think I deserved it" She said sadly and looked down. "But there's nothing I can do about it so…" Jade said and he sighed sadly.

"It'll be okay, I promise"

* * *

 **I know, Beck is being way too harsh on her!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"It'll be okay, I promise" Daniel affirmed and smiled at her.

"I still don't understand why you're acting like this, you should hate me like your sister does" Jade commented.

"My father and I were never close and I know he had many flaws, what you did, you did it for a reason or it was an accident, am I wrong?" Daniel asked and she stared at him not knowing what to respond. "Moreover, my life after he died wasn't bad…I went to live with my godfather and his family made me feel welcome, Chloe hates you because of what happened with Richard and because her life with our aunt wasn't nice…They always treated her like a stranger, she had it bad"

"I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely.

"It's in the past and you couldn't control what would happen to us" He affirmed. "Chloe will have to accept it at some point"

In the other side of the room, Beck and Chloe were staring at Jade and Daniel. Beck felt angry and jealous seeing them together but he was so upset that he couldn't imagine being okay with Jade at that moment. "Look at them, I think she wants to play with him again…some things never change" Chloe commented and Tori rolled her eyes.

"You really hate her, don't you?" Tori asked.

"You think I don't have enough reasons to? She ruined my life" Chloe responded. "Even before she kissed my boyfriend and killed my dad but I was young and I loved her, she was like my sister"

"Then why do you say she ruined your life before?" Cat questioned.

"I told you she basically lived with me and she was always my father's favorite, I could see it and she could see it" Chloe said. "Whenever he brought us presents, she got the best ones and he always seemed so happy to see her, it got to a point where Jade felt she owned the house and she gave me orders…I was a weak child, I accept it but she took advantage of it, she enjoyed being in power"

"That doesn't make her a bad person" Andre said. "Her personality fits it, she was a child enjoying herself"

"Have I mentioned that her hobby was taxidermy? She made me do it with her but I always found it creepy, she didn't…she liked cutting animals open and turning them into statues" Chloe said.

"That's not shocking either, she likes unusual stuff…" Robbie commented.

"You said she got worse, why?" Tori asked.

"Well, she started behaving differently…she never smiled anymore, she barely slept and she could stay in one place staring into the air for hours, plus she did the cutting, I told her to stop but she was really into it and she always talked about death like some sort of dream, that's why I thought she was suicidal…It was scary" Chloe explained. "And then the day came, the day I saw her smile again and it was because she had killed my father"

"Are you sure she did it?" Andre questioned.

"Yes, I saw her! Her father made me sound like a traumatized child in the trial and said it had been a suicide, he said Jade got to the living room and grabbed the knife after he'd killed himself but that's not true! I know what I saw" Chloe affirmed. "She killed him, he didn't have reasons to kill himself and if he'd wanted that, he would've used his gun…He wouldn't have stabbed his own neck, it's ridiculous but Mr. West is very good and his daughter couldn't be imprisoned for murder"

"I'm sorry for your dad" Beck commented sincerely.

"Me too, his death changed me…and my life after that was hell! My aunt and her family never liked me, they always made comments about how I was homeless and treated me like their fucking maid, when I turned eighteen and could move out I was so happy" Chloe said.

"And you reunited with your brother" Cat added and Chloe smiled but then her smile disappeared.

"Yes but I'm not sure how long that will last, he clearly doesn't hate that witch and I can't be near her…" She responded.

"You came to Hollywood Arts because you knew she was here" Tori commented.

"Yes, I wanted to show everyone the person she was, I wanted her to be left alone because that's what she deserves but I didn't plan on staying here, I hate her" Chloe answered.

"Yes, we can see that…" Tori said coldly.

"But I get the feeling you guys don't mind everything I've told you" Chloe commented and they looked at each other.

"You have to understand that you're a stranger and she is our friend" Tori responded.

"Are you really just going to justify what she did? You are talking about someone who was not only capable of betraying her best friend but also of killing when she was thirteen, she managed to act her way out of it, she's very manipulative and dangerous" Chloe affirmed. "Maybe she's killed more people we don't know about or maybe she will in the future, who knows? She's a psychopath"

"We don't know that" Andre responded and Chloe shook her head surprised. "Maybe it really was an accident"

"What is it about that bitch that has everyone fooled? You just need to look at her to see she's not really stable" Chloe commented and they looked at each other annoyed. Beck had just been listening and showing no emotion, he was more focused on processing his feelings for Jade. "What about you, Beck? Do you think she's the victim here too?" She asked and they all turned to him. The gang was expecting him to put a stop to that girl but they didn't know if he would.

"No" Beck responded and the gang shook their heads at him. "Jade West is a liar and I think you're right, she may even be dangerous"

"Come on, man…You can't be serious" Andre said. "It's your girlfriend we are talking about"

"Ex" He clarified and looked down. "She was a mistake in my life"

"Don't say things you might regret, Beck" Tori said emotionlessly and he sighed, Beck loved Jade but that love was what kept him against her; he felt fooled and betrayed.

"I won't regret it"

Hours went by and nothing happened, everyone was just waiting for news but they ultimately fell asleep. Jade was shivering so Daniel put his jacket on her and hugged her as she slept, Beck was across the room just watching them and feeling so much impotence but he didn't want to show Jade he cared about her. Ross walked by Jade several times but Daniel kept glaring at him every time he came close so he only smiled and kept going.

Next morning everyone was woken up by the door slamming open and the boss walking inside. "Alright everybody, I need you all to write down your names and your parents' names and phone numbers on this list. Do it quickly and you'll have breakfast" He ordered and they started passing the list.

More hours went by and Jade was starting to feel very comfortable with Daniel, he made her feel safe and he was a gentleman with her. They were just walking around the room but every time they walked past Ross Jade felt her blood going cold, the looks he gave her scared her. "Jade, listen…" Daniel said as he stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"What?" She asked.

"I know that I said I was just here as a friend yesterday…and I stand by that but I think it's pretty obvious I like you" He commented. "I'm not saying we should start dating, I just saw you again after years and you just ended a relationship but I hope you won't close your heart to me, I would really like it for us to continue with this…maybe, maybe in a few months we could have something"

"Daniel, I…" Jade started because she didn't know what to say so he grabbed her hands.

"I know, I know it's soon and that you may think this is crazy but I feel things for you, Jade, I always have and I guess seeing you again triggered them all" Daniel informed. "I just wanted you to know it and don't worry, I won't be pushy…You'll let me know how you feel when you're ready, as for now I just want you to be okay so please don't tell me to leave you alone"

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely, she felt so moved by his attitude that she didn't know how to respond. Beck was just watching them and feeling his blood boiling inside his body.

"She replaced me quickly" He commented.

"He is just looking out for her" Tori responded.

"They're holding hands, Tori" Beck said annoyed. "Whatever, it shouldn't surprise me after what we learned"

"And you told her to go to him, I don't know why it bothers you" Andre responded and Beck rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know how to feel about what we learned" Tori commented. "She did things in the past but she's still our friend and she hasn't betrayed us…We should care for her, she should be with us, not with him…He is basically a stranger and he is protecting her now"

"She is not my problem anymore" Beck simply said and Tori sighed.

Jade felt guilty after learning Chloe had lived such a sad life after her father's death so she needed to apologize once again, she'd asked her for forgiveness when they were younger but after being rejected, she'd simply moved on and now that they were older Jade felt an even bigger need for forgiveness so when Chloe walked by her and Daniel, she grabbed her arm.

"Chloe, wait…" Jade said and Chloe turned to her coldly before pulling her arm away.

"What do you want? I see you're still after my brother, just try not to break his heart this time" Chloe responded and Daniel rolled his eyes annoyed. "You know what I was thinking? Beck is a cute boy, maybe I should repay you for what you did with Richard" she said and Jade stared at her coldly, she didn't like the idea of Chloe teasing her about Beck but she didn't want to get into a fight.

"Chloe, please…I need to talk to you, honest" Jade said and Chloe stared at her emotionlessly. "I know that you hate me and that you have reasons to, so I don't expect you to just be my friend again, it'd be stupid of me because I know what I did but I swear, it was never my intention to cause you so much pain…Please forgive me, I need you to forgive me" She said sincerely but before Chloe could say anything the door opened and some men, including the boss, walked inside.

"Fantastic! Amazing! Incredible!" The boss exclaimed loudly and everyone turned to him confused. "We are so lucky!"

"What's going on?" Ross questioned but the boss ignored him.

"Jade West! Where are you, sweetheart?" The boss asked and Jade and Daniel looked at each other worriedly. "Come on, I know you're in this room…Come out, come out wherever you are!" He demanded and Daniel discreetly stood in front of her protectively. "Jade West, where are you?" The boss asked again and the gang looked at each other confused, they didn't know what to do.

"That's her" Chloe informed and pointed at her so Daniel closed his eyes in frustration and Jade got her answer; it was clear Chloe had not forgiven her. The boss snapped his fingers at Ross so he walked towards them and grabbed Jade's arm.

"No, stay away from me" Jade said and pulled it back.

"Don't touch her" Daniel demanded but the man simply pushed him out of the way, he grabbed the back of Jade's head violently and pushed her to the center of the room to make her stand in front of the boss.

"What's going on? What do you want from me?" She asked scared while trying to get Ross' hand off her head because he was hurting her but he didn't move.

"Jade West, only child of the all mighty John West…I never expected you to be here, this was such a nice surprise" The boss commented and laughed as he stared at her. "Hold on, isn't she your little fantasy, Ross?" He asked the man and he nodded smiling cynically.

"In deed she is" Ross answered and the boss chuckled.

"Look at you, Jade, I still can't believe you're here…The son of a bitch of your father is going to be pleasantly surprised when he learns we have his precious little girl" The boss said and smiled happily. "Looks like Ross might get his wish after all" He commented and Jade started panicking.

Beck, Daniel and the rest of the gang were just watching the scene terrified and they didn't know what to do. Beck was angry with Jade but he didn't want her to suffer and be abused by that man. "Please don't hurt me" Jade begged with tears in her eyes and the man laughed.

"Oh god, this is so exciting…I have a few things in mind for you, sweetheart, you're a very special girl" The boss informed as he stroked her face. "Your father will regret being born" He said and smirked at his workers. "Let's go…"

"NOOOOO!" Jade screamed terrified and tried to resist walking but they were way stronger than her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Beck shouted. "JADE!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER" Daniel added as both guys went after her but the men simply pushed them back with the riffles and dragged her out.

"Oh my god" Tori said appalled.

"What are they gonna do to her?" Cat asked worriedly.

"This is all your fault!" Daniel said to Chloe angrily. "I hope you're happy"

"I am, she deserves whatever that happens to her" She responded.

"No, she doesn't…she doesn't and you know it" He affirmed and took a breath. "They're going to rape her and maybe even kill her, don't you see? If you think she deserves that, you're the real psycho here!"

"Oh god" Andre said mortified and Beck pushed his hair back.

"They would've found her sooner or later" Chloe simply said. "I didn't choose her father"

"We need to do something, we can't let them hurt her" Beck affirmed.

"Oh so now you care again?" Chloe asked.

"Until yesterday, she was my girlfriend and it doesn't matter what she's done, she doesn't deserve to be abused!" Beck responded coldly.

"What do we do? These beasts won't let us out and we don't know where they're taking her" Daniel said.

"They're kidnapping the school and they didn't expect her to be here so I don't think they'll take her out, this place must be surrounded by cops" Beck responded. "She is in the campus but if we try to leave this room, they'll shoot us dead"

"So what do we do?" Tori asked but nobody responded because none of them had an answer. Jade had been taken and they knew that whatever they planned to do to her wasn't good and the worst part was that they couldn't save her.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The gang and Daniel just stayed in the theater trying to come up with a solution but they didn't know what to do and it was driving them insane. "They took her yesterday and she isn't here yet" Tori commented mortified.

"What if they killed her?" Cat asked scared.

"No, no she is alive, Cat, we have to be positive" Andre responded.

"I don't know…" Robbie said. "It seems they hate her dad a lot, what if they used her to get back at him?"

"No, no she has to be okay" Beck said and took a breath, Daniel simply looked at him and then down.

"You do love her, right?" Daniel asked and Beck turned to him.

"She was my girlfriend two days ago, of course I love her" He responded. "I'm angry with her, I hate that she lied to me but I love her and I want her to be okay"

"She doesn't feel that and you clearly didn't do a good job showing it" Daniel commented. "She thinks you hate her and that you might even believe she deserved to be assaulted by that man" He said and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"Of course not, I would never think that" Beck affirmed "I'm still mad at her but I would never wish her pain, I don't know what got into me, I reacted in a really bad way…"

"Yes, you did" He responded and Beck sighed.

"You don't care about the fact she killed your father?" Beck asked confused and Daniel looked down.

"It's complicated but I know Jade is not the evil psychopath my sister wants you to believe she is" Daniel said sincerely. "Chloe hates her and she truly thinks Jade is a monster but you need to consider the context, not everything she has said to you is objective…she's speaking from her point of view, mine is different and I'm sure Jade's is different too, isn't it? What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Not much, she admitted to the flirting and all that but she didn't want to talk about the murder…or maybe she did, I don't know, I didn't really let her speak I just insulted her and broke up with her" Beck said, guilt dripping from his voice. "I should've listened to her, maybe I would have felt differently about this situation but now it's too late for regrets, isn't it?" He said sadly and all the sudden the door opened so they immediately turned to it.

Ross appeared on the door holding Jade by the arm but she looked completely different from what they remembered. Her shirt and her stockings were ragged, her hair was messy, she had a few bruises on her face, a cut lip, a little blood streaming from her mouth and she looked very overwhelmed. The man simply threw her inside and the gang immediately ran to her.

"Oh my god, Jade" Tori exclaimed scared and Daniel looked at Ross angrily so he smiled at him satisfied.

"I can see why you like her so much" Ross said chuckling and locked the door as he left. Jade simply stood there staring into space without moving so they looked at each other confused.

"Jade, Jade…can you hear me?" Daniel asked as he held her face sweetly but she seemed to be in some kind of blackout.

"Oh god" Andre said mortified as they looked at her from top to bottom and saw how hurt she was.

"Jade, please say something" Beck begged as he made her turn to him and she simply stared at him emotionlessly as a few tears streamed down her face. He couldn't help himself, he felt so impotent seeing how much they'd hurt her that he simply embraced her in his arms and after a few seconds she broke out crying.

"It happened…it happened again" Jade said as she cried desperately and stuck her fingers into Beck's back so he held her tighter.

"What happened again? What do you mean?" Tori asked confused but Jade didn't respond, she simply moved back because she felt it was inappropriate to hug Beck given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry" Jade said to Beck. "You don't have to be here, I promise I'll stay away from you…" she said as she stepped back and turned to Daniel, who was just staring at her sadly. "You were right"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I did it for a reason…I had to do it" Jade responded and looked down crying so Daniel stared at her shocked.

"Oh god, is it..? Did he…?" He asked and she nodded so covered his mouth "Jade…I'm…I'm so sorry" Daniel said sincerely as Jade embraced herself while trembling.

"What are you two talking about?" Beck asked and Jade turned to him. "What are you hiding? Jade, please talk to me"

"You don't have to pretend you care about me now, I know I look bad but I'm the same monster you wish you'd never met" Jade commented and her voice cracked near the end of the sentence. "Just go, leave me alone…I don't need this now, Beck, I don't need you judging me now, please…not now" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"I just want you to be okay" Beck affirmed.

"Did you tell anyone? Chloe for example?" Daniel asked and Jade nodded.

"She didn't believe me" She informed.

"What? What didn't she believe?" Beck questioned and Jade looked down. "Come on, just say it! For once, Jade, be honest" He demanded and she took a breath.

"Alright, I'll be honest" Jade said coldly "I did it all, Beck, I woke up that night, made sure Chloe was asleep and went downstairs to grab a knife, I walked into the living room very quietly and purposefully stabbed him in the neck as he slept, I watched him stand up shocked, I saw the terror in his eyes as he touched his neck and realized he couldn't stop the blood, I watched him bleed out and die on my feet, I smiled at his corpse and felt joy, so much joy! You were right, I am a cold blooded murderess and a monster as you put it" Jade confessed seriously and they looked at each other not knowing exactly what to say, they didn't understand why she was saying it now. "But there's more to that story, you didn't let me tell you but remember what Chloe said? I was always her father's favorite! He always gave me the best presents and played with me…even more so than my actual father"

"Then why did you kill him?" Tori asked confused.

"Because one day all that attention and love he gave me stopped being nice, it stopped being fun…I spent a lot of nights in Chloe's house because my parents travelled a lot and one night it all started, he came into my room when everyone was asleep and turned my life into a nightmare" Jade informed as her eyes filled with more tears. "I was twelve! He covered my face with his hand and raped me, I tried to scream, I cried…I begged him to stop but he didn't listen, he said it'd be our secret and threatened me not to tell anyone, he told me he'd killed his wife…and that he would do the same to my parents and to me, I was a kid and I believed him, I really did…"

"Oh my god" Beck said completely appalled, he hadn't seen it coming.

"I tried to stop going to that house, I wanted to avoid seeing him but my parents always left me with them, I didn't have a choice so I tried to hide from him, I tried to lock the door, I tried to fight him but it was useless and it happened again and again and again until I lost count" Jade said full of rage as the tears streamed down her face. "That's why I started cutting myself, it distracted me from thinking about him and all the pain he put me through…It went on for almost a year and he wasn't going to stop, he used every chance he got to make my life hell…so one day I decided to stop him, that's why I did it! That's why I killed him and you know what? I don't regret it, he deserved to die by my hand!" She exclaimed and they looked at each other shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Jade, I should've known" Daniel commented sadly. "I knew he was a beast, I had my suspicions about my mom's death…and I noticed he gave you weird looks but I never thought he'd gone that far"

"You were a child and you were his son, you couldn't have stopped stop him" She responded and looked down. "So yeah, that's my side of the story…I don't expect you to understand, the facts are there, I killed him and enjoyed it, that's the truth so go ahead and call me a psycho or a monster or anything you want, you're right!"

"Jade, I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what to say" Beck said sincerely. "I'm sorry, I should've listened…"

"And now here I am again…" Jade informed and broke out crying into her hands. "That animal got what he wanted" she said in frustration. "I couldn't stop him, I couldn't do anything…He used me and laughed and all I wanted was to kill him too, I wanted to kick him until he spit blood, then grab a knife and stab his chest over and over AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF HIM!" She screamed as she trembled with endless tears streaming down her face and moved her hands as if she were doing it, they could see and hear all the pain, impotence and anger she felt so they didn't know what to say. "I just…I…" She mumbled and collapsed on her knees crying her eyes out.

"You're going to be okay" Beck said as he got on his knees to embrace her in his arms but she continued crying in anger for several minutes. When Jade finally calmed down, she was just sitting on the floor staring into space as some dark makeup tears made their way down her bruised cheeks.

"Come on, Jade, let's clean you up…" Tori said sweetly as she grabbed her hands to help her stand up and Jade simply did without saying anything, she seemed a zombie.

"Damn sons of a bitch" Beck said full of rage and hit the floor madly.

"Including my father" Daniel added and took a breath as Beck stood up, Chloe was walking by so he grabbed her arm. "You knew what our father did to her and you never told me?" He asked angrily.

"What? She just told you her little story to justify she is a crazy murderer?" She asked back. "Our father would've never raped her and if he did have sex with her, I'm sure it wasn't rape…she's always been a whore"

"She was your age, she was twelve and he was forty, Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel asked furious and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, she ruined my life and she deserves whatever that happens to her" Chloe affirmed and the guys looked at each other as they shook their heads upset.

"Don't come near her or me, I don't want to see you" Daniel said and walked away followed by the rest of them. "How is she?" He asked as they joined the girls in the corner of the room.

"She wouldn't stop trembling but she passed out very quickly, she's sleeping" Tori responded as she stroked Jade's hair, she was laying on the floor and her head rested on Tori's lap. "She is so hurt, those men were beasts…They hit her a lot"

"At least she's resting now, she needs to recover" Andre responded.

"Her clothes are all ragged, she must be cold" Robbie commented and both, Daniel and Beck took their jackets off at the same time. They looked at each other and Daniel looked down awkwardly, Beck simply put his jacket on Jade and stroked her cheek sweetly as a tear streamed down his face.

"We can't let them take her again" Beck said as he wiped the tear off his face.

"What can we do?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, I don't know!" He responded anxiously and took a breath to calm down. "But they can't do that to her again, she won't be able to handle it…"

"I want to kill them" Daniel added.

"I can't believe what Jade just told us, her past is…a nightmare, she was a victim and criminal" Andre commented.

"It really is but she did what she thought necessary, we can't judge her, can we?" Robbie responded.

"Of course not" Tori said and sighed as she stared at Jade. "I need this nightmare to be over, what do these people want?"

"Money from our parents probably…and with Jade, I guess they want something from her father" Beck commented.

"He better cooperate, this can't happen again"

* * *

 **I know, it's sad...And it ain't getting better so get ready ;)**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Jade finally woke up and realized that what happened hadn't been a nightmare, they were still kidnapped in the school and she could feel pain so she closed her eyes in frustration and sat. "Are you feeling better?" Tori asked nicely but Jade didn't respond, she simply sighed.

"What time is it?" Jade asked.

"8pm" Daniel responded.

"No news?" She asked and they shook their heads but then the doors opened, Ross and other two men walked inside and went straight towards them so Jade felt her blood freezing in fear.

"Hello sweetie, missed me?" Ross asked as he approached them.

"Stay back" Beck ordered as he stood in front of Jade along with Daniel. "You son of a bitch will regret this" Ross simply snapped his fingers and the other two men held Beck and Daniel back. The rest of the gang tried to help them but another man aimed the riffle at them so they stared at each other scared.

"Come here" Ross said coldly as he put his hand around Jade's neck and made her stand up, he put her against the wall and she stared at him terrified as lots of tears streamed down her face.

"Please let go" Jade begged and tried to move away so he smashed her against the wall again. "Ah!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Beck screamed madly.

"I've got good news" Ross informed and smiled as he held her neck against the wall, almost chocking her. "You're going to be my little toy for as long as I wish, cupcake" He said as he put his other hand on her chest and she cried more.

"Get your hands off her!" Daniel exclaimed angrily.

"We weren't supposed to touch the girls here, it's part of the deal with the parents and the cops…but you, you my dear, you are different" The man commented and smiled as he grabbed his gun from the back of his pants. "Being a West makes you my property" He affirmed and put the gun inside her mouth.

Jade was just there having a panic attack and crying while the gang watched the scene mortified. Beck and Daniel were burning up in rage and impotence. "Please don't pull the trigger!" Tori begged scared and Ross simply chuckled as he moved the gun inside Jade's mouth.

"That's nice…Yeah" He said as he played with the gun inside Jade's mouth and then put it away laughing. "Of course I won't shoot her now, who knows how long we'll be here and I might get bored again" Ross commented cynically and licked her face so she closed her eyes disgusted. "No matter what your daddy does, nothing can save you"

"Get away from her!" Beck insisted angrily with tears of frustration in his eyes but Ross ignored him and forced her to kiss him. Jade tried to resist it but he wouldn't let her move so she bit his tongue.

"AH! BITCH!" The man screamed angrily as he broke the kiss and the first thing he did was hit her face with the gun so she dropped to the floor.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed scared as Ross covered his mouth, he looked at his finger and saw some blood so he got even angrier and kicked Jade's belly.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain.

"You fucking bitch need to learn to respect your superiors" Ross said and kicked her again.

"STOP IT! STOP, STOP!" Beck screamed desperately as he tried to free himself but the other man had him. Suddenly the door of the theater opened and the boss walked inside.

"Hey, stop it…What's going on?" The boss asked as he walked towards them and Ross turned to him.

"This bitch bit me" He informed as Jade coughed to recover her breath. "She needs to learn her lesson" He added and kicked her again.

"Ross, that's enough" The boss ordered. "We can't kill her yet" He said and the gang looked at each other worriedly because he'd said yet. "I let you get your way with her and you may do whatever the fuck you want with her as long as you don't kill her, so pull your punches or better yet, don't hit her! You don't really measure your strength and we need her alive, am I clear?" He asked coldly and Ross nodded.

"Do we have news from her father and the others?" He questioned.

"Yes, he got the video and he's as soft as kitten right now, he'll do what we want and the parents are going to bring us the money soon" The boss informed. "We have a plan, remember? This girl is part of it so we need her alive for now"

"Okay, sir" Ross said and looked at Jade, who was still on the floor taking small breaths to control her fear and wiping the blood on her lip from the gun hit. "What do I do with her then?"

"Just don't kill her, you can do anything but that" The man responded and Ross smirked. "There's a small room up there, next to the ladder…Keep her there if you want" He said as he pointed up to the side, Beck and Daniel looked at each other worriedly and Jade just felt the fear taking over her body again. "And by the way, Nick got a little jealous…he was upset you were the only one who got to play with the princess so if he comes around, let him in, he deserves to have fun too" The man commented and Ross nodded.

The boss left the room and Ross turned back to Jade, who was on the floor staring at him terrified so he smiled maliciously. "Well, well…Let's go to your new room, your majesty" He said sarcastically but she didn't move so he grabbed the back of her head and made her stand up. "When I say something, you do it" He said on her ear and started dragging her towards the ladder.

"AH! Please don't" Jade screamed scared but he made her go all the way up the stairs anyway. He opened the door and pushed her inside before locking it from the outside. Jade started hitting it but she couldn't open it, the room was very small so she felt like an animal in a cage, which is what those people intended. She was their pet now.

"Oh god" Tori said mortified as they all looked up and saw Ross walking down the stairs but they could hear Jade's screams from inside the tiny room.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Beck exclaimed furiously as he ran towards Ross but Andre and Robbie stopped him.

"Beck, you'll get yourself killed" Andre whispered.

"I'm confused, which one of you is my whore's boyfriend?" Ross asked cynically, referring to Beck and Daniel.

"None of your fucking business" Daniel responded angrily and the man laughed.

"Busy girl, uh?" He asked and they stared at him angrily. "Don't you dare go upstairs, if you do I'll just rape her and make you both watch" He simply said and walked away so they looked at each other not knowing what to do. It was a true nightmare.

Jade stopped screaming after a while and Ross had left the room so the gang was glad that at least she'd been alone but they knew that wouldn't last long. Next morning everyone was awakened by the boss walking into the room with some other men, including Ross. "Good morning, everybody! I got news for you all!" He exclaimed loudly. "If everything goes well, you should be back home tomorrow" He informed and everyone smiled happily. "Alright, now you know…" The boss said and walked out of the room but Ross and other men stayed.

"I'm feeling a bit stressed, I will pay my cupcake a little visit" Ross commented and chuckled. The gang wasn't so far away from them so they heard him and Beck felt his blood boiling.

"Don't take too long, I'm up next…" The other man, whose name was Nick, said and Tori closed her eyes mortified just imagining what a horrible day Jade would have.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back…" Ross went up the ladder and got into the room. Jade was sitting in the corner so as soon as she saw him, her heart started beating faster. "Hello sweetie, are you ready to play?"

"Please don't, don't hurt me…" Jade said with tears in her eyes as she embraced her legs.

"Come here" He ordered coldly but she didn't do it so he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the floor violently. The whole theater was silent so they could hear Jade's screams perfectly and Beck was dying inside just hearing them.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jade screamed desperately and he laughed as he unzipped his pants, Jade was on her belly and she tried to crawl away but he stepped on her back and she continued crying. "NO, NO, NO!" She screamed terrified.

"Oh god" Tori said as she covered her mouth and Cat covered her ears.

"Do you think she deserves that? Because if you do, I don't want to see you again" Daniel said to Chloe and she looked down.

"AAAAAAH!" Jade's voice fulfilled the room and Chloe closed her eyes disturbed, just like everyone else.

Ross had been trying to put Jade's panties down but she was fighting too hard so he put her to the floor and sta

rted getting ready to abuse her. Jade was crying her eyes out but she opened them and saw a screwdriver under a chair. She knew that was her chance so she moved abruptly to stop Ross from raping her, she knew it would make him mad and she would use that second of distraction to grab the screwdriver.

"You stupid bitch, the more you resist it the worse it'll be…I'll make you scream for real" Ross said angrily on her ear as he pulled her head back, she used that second to stretch her arm and grabbed the screwdriver so as soon as he put her face back to the floor and got on top of her, she stabbed the side of his belly. "Ah!" He immediately reacted and moved off so she turned around quickly and stabbed him again.

"You…" Ross said angrily as he tried to breathe and she stared at him nervously. She was on her knees and he was laying down next to her but he tried to move forward and Jade lost it, she felt so much anger and disgust so she stabbed him again and again and again like she'd been dreaming of. She continued putting the screwdriver in and out of his body lots of times even though he'd stopped moving after the first few stabs.

"I. Hate. You!" Jade exclaimed angrily as she continued stabbing him and after about five minutes she finally stopped. By the time she was done, she was covered in blood and so was the rest of the room. His body was basically open but she felt so much joy seeing it. Jade stood up and took a breath, she wiped some blood off her lips and looked down trying to think of what to do. She didn't regret doing it at all, she had fantasized about killing him and she was happy to have done it but she knew her actions would have consequences.

* * *

 **Yasss she killed his abusive ass!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT JADE DID? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"At least she stopped screaming…"Tori said sadly.

"He must be done by now" Beck responded coldly.

"But he's been there for like forty minutes, I hope he didn't hit her too much…maybe she's passed out" Andre commented.

"Son of a bitch" Daniel added and took a breath.

"What's up with, Ross? I told him I want my turn with the cupcake" Nick commented annoyed and the other man shrugged. "I'll go up there, I don't care…he's just being a dick" He said and started walking up the ladder. Beck saw him and closed his eyes in frustration, he knew that in matter of minutes Jade's painful screams would fulfill the room again.

Nick walked into the tiny room but as soon as he looked inside his eyes wide opened. Jade was standing in front of him completely covered in blood and holding a gun to his face. "Whoa…easy, easy" Nick said nervously and looked to the side so he saw Ross' corpse on a small lake of blood. "Oh god" He whispered.

"Sh" Jade said as she put her finger on her nose and he nodded. "Put your gun on the floor now" she ordered and he slowly put his riffle next to the corpse, he could see the insides of his body so he felt the need to throw up but he resisted it.

"Don't shoot me" He said nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"What's your name?" Jade asked.

"Nick" He responded and she remembered he was the man the boss had mentioned so she took a breath and nodded, she knew he'd come upstairs to rape her too.

"How many of you are in the room?" She questioned.

"Just one more, he's downstairs" Nick informed and Jade nodded.

"Let's go for a walk"

"Poor Jade, god…" Andre said mortified.

"Do you think she'll scream again?" Cat asked sadly.

"If she's unconscious, then maybe not" Robbie responded and they sighed sadly while Beck pressed his fist in frustration just imagining Jade's pain and impotence in those moments but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Tori's voice.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked as she looked up so everyone else turned to that spot too. They saw the man walking back slowly with his arms up and Jade in front of him with a gun in her hand.

"What the hell happened to her?" Andre asked appalled because Jade was covered in blood.

"Jesus…" Daniel said surprised.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed scared and the other guard realized what was happening so he immediately aimed the riffle at her.

"Put the gun down, you hear me? You stupid bitch" The man said angrily and Jade smiled cynically.

"You put the gun down or I'll kill him, your other friend is on his way to hell now" She responded and the gang looked at each other shocked.

"Do what she says, Tom, Ross is dead…she slaughtered him! That room is a blood bath, she isn't kidding...she is crazy" Nick informed scared and the gang couldn't believe what they were witnessing but judging by the way Jade looked, it wasn't hard to believe she'd in fact violently murdered a person. "Put the fucking gun down, that's an order" He ordered nervously as he stared at Jade scared and the man sighed angrily but he had to put the riffle down.

"Good, very good" Jade said.

"Okay, we are unarmed…You are in control, you don't need to kill us" Nick affirmed.

"I know" She simply responded and shot Tom right in his head so he dropped dead and everyone screamed as they stepped back. "But I want to" Jade said and shot Nick in the face as well, he fell from the second floor and the gang covered their mouths scared while staring at the two corpses on the ground.

Jade simply made her way down the ladder and the gang looked at each other completely appalled. They had never seen that coming. "She…she killed them, the three of them" Tori said nervously and then they saw Jade walking towards them. Everyone else was just in shock but they didn't feel sorry for those men.

The gang turned to Jade and she simply stood there staring back at them with the gun in her hand. "I forgot how good it feels to be a monster" Jade randomly said and smiled with tears in her eyes. She could see how appalled they were and it made her feel horrible; she was sure they would be scared of her from that point on. The silence lasted for a few seconds but she felt it had been hours.

"Oh Jade…" Beck said mortified and simply hugged her. "You don't need this anymore…" He said as he took the gun from her hand, she was just standing straight and he was embracing her in his arms. "You're not a monster, I'm so sorry for everything I said"

"I just killed three more men, Beck, I took three lives…and I feel nothing" Jade commented sadly. "I think I enjoyed it, I think I'm a monster…"

"You were defending yourself" Beck responded and looked into her eyes as he held her head and leaned down a bit to be able to be just in front of her face. "You did what you had to do, okay? They would've raped you, you don't have to feel guilty" He affirmed and she looked down with more tears streaming down her cheeks so he hugged her again. "Don't worry, it'll be fine…You're okay and that's all that matters"

"He is right, Jade, it was self defense" Tori added.

"Not with the last two" Chloe commented but they ignored her.

"Please stop talking" Daniel said coldly and sighed while staring at Jade.

"What the hell is going on here?" The boss asked angrily as he walked into the room and then saw the two men dead on the floor so his eyes wide opened.

"Oh no…" Tori said nervously.

"WHO DID THIS?" The boss screamed angrily as he aimed the riffle at the crowd and everyone started screaming. Beck was blocking the man's view of Jade so she was trembling scared but she knew she had to do something so she grabbed the gun from Beck's hand and stepped away.

"I did" Jade informed trying to sound strong and the man stared at her shocked.

"You fucking bitch" He said furiously and started walking towards her so she aimed the gun at him.

"Don't move or I'll kill you too" She threatened seriously. "You're going to tell all your beasts to go into the room you had me in, lock them up and let us all go"

"What makes you think I'll do what you want? If you shoot me, you're dead" The boss affirmed.

"You won't be here to see it" She responded and he stared at her angrily. "Death doesn't scare me, I have thought about it for years but I can see it scares you" Jade commented and the boss glared at her angrily.

The man was thinking but then he looked at the gang and smiled, he nodded once at his workers and all the sudden other men stared dragging Jade's friends and Beck away. "NO, STOP IT, LET US GO" Tori yelled scared.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed terrified.

"No, no, STOP IT!" Jade screamed and pulled the lock of the gun down. "I'm going to kill you right here, let them go"

"We all have a weak spot…Your father's is you and yours is your friends apparently, you don't want me to kill them, do you?" The boss asked and she took a breath. "They don't deserve to die because of you, you are not scared of dying but they clearly are and if you don't surrender now, very ugly things will happen to them in the process…" He threatened. "These two beauties will be quite entertaining for my boys, you know about that and the guys will not enjoy what happens to them either, how about I fucking burn them alive?" The man asked coldly and Jade shook her head.

"Please let them go" Jade begged.

"You know what you have to do" He responded and she looked down. "Come on, cupcake, we have to go on a little ride…"

"No, Jade, don't!" Beck exclaimed but she didn't listen to him and after a few seconds, she simply dropped the gun and put her hands up. "NO!" He said scared.

"Good, very good" The boss said smiling and the other men let go of the gang. The boss simply walked towards Jade and hit her tummy with the riffle angrily so she bent over in pain. "That's for threatening me, you stupid whore" He said and then kicked the back of her legs so she dropped on her knees.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Beck screamed madly but he ignored him

"You killed three of my men, my friends" The boss exclaimed furiously and slapped her. "Your fucking father is never going to see you again"

"Wasn't that always the plan?" Jade asked coldly

"If your father had done what we wanted, you would've gone back…we had already had fun with you but now things have changed, princess, you're going to regret what you did" He responded and she looked at him nervously. "You think you had it bad last time? You have no idea what's coming, hell will seem a fucking paradise" He affirmed and Jade felt the shivers going down her body.

"Please don't hurt her, please" Beck begged as the man grabbed the back of Jade's head and made her walk with him. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed but they didn't listen to him and left the room anyway.

"No, no, no!" Beck said desperately as he hit the door but they had locked them inside the theater.

"It's useless, we can't get out" Daniel commented and took a breath as he pushed his hair back worriedly. "She's gone"

Hours went by and nothing happened, the gang, Daniel and everyone else had to deal with the two men's corpses in the middle of the room while waiting for the kidnappers to bring them news or set them free. Next morning everyone was asleep except Beck, he couldn't manage to close his eyes without imagining Jade getting tortured so he was freaking out. He regretted everything he'd said and the only thing he felt like doing was hugging her, protecting her and telling her how much she meant to him. All the sudden the theater door slammed open and five cops stormed into the room looking for the kidnappers but they only found students so they put their guns down.

"Oh my god, they're here!" Tori exclaimed happily and everyone started hugging each other, some even crying in happiness.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" One cop shouted.

"Did you catch them? Did you rescue Jade?" Tori asked as soon as she saw her father entering the room.

"Thank god you're well, did they hurt you?" Mr. Vega asked back and she shook her head.

"Where is Jade?" Tori insisted.

"I don't know, she must be in some other classroom…we are freeing the hostages now" He responded.

"No, dad, they took her! Did you catch them?" Tori questioned anxiously and he sighed before shaking his head.

"No, we couldn't…They escaped" Mr. Vega informed and the only thing Beck and the rest of the gang could picture after those words was Jade's funeral. It was a sudden thing that came to everyone's heads, they just knew they would never see her alive again and it killed them.

"No, no, no how is that possible? You need to find her!" Beck demanded desperately. "They'll kill her!"

"But no, Mr. West did what they asked him and we gave them the money, what the happened?" Mr. Vega asked and all the sudden Mr. West joined them.

"A lot happened" Daniel responded.

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked worriedly and Mr. Vega looked down.

"They took her away" Tori responded sadly and he started shaking his head.

"No, what are you talking about? I did what those monsters wanted me to do!" Jade's dad said angrily. "I saw them hurt her, the fucking bastards did what they wanted with my girl but they promised they would send her home if I did what they asked"

"She wasn't happy with that arrangement" Andre commented.

"What happened?" Mr. Vega asked.

"The men locked Jade up in that room up there…" Tori informed and pointed to it. "They wanted to have her there just so they could rape her when they pleased" she said and Mr. West closed his eyes in impotence. "Yesterday two men intended to rape her but she didn't let them, she killed them…three of them"

"What?" Mr. Vega asked shocked and they nodded.

"It wasn't her fault, they wanted to hurt her" Cat exclaimed.

"Jesus…" Jade's father said mortified.

"Yes, but then the leader came and he wasn't happy, he threatened to kill us and Jade surrendered to him…he said you would never see her again and that he would make her pay" Tori finished sadly and Mr. West covered his mouth completely appalled as he shook his head.

"No, no, NO!" He screamed desperately.

"Why did you let them go? How?" Beck asked Mr. Vega angrily.

"They took some hostages and threatened to blow the school up if we tried to stop them at some point, then they freed the hostages in the middle of the city this morning, we don't know where they are" Mr. Vega said and turned to Mr. West, who was just standing there with tears in his eyes trying to calm himself down. He could imagine what those men were probably doing to Jade, her screams, her pain, her imminent death and he just felt the need to die. "I'm sorry, John"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Any news?" Beck asked worriedly as he, the gang and Daniel walked into the West residence after two days of searching for Jade. There were some cops and Tori's father following the investigation, Mr. West drank up his glass of whiskey and turned to the gang so they immediately knew the answer to their question.

"Nothing, they disappeared" Mr. Vega informed. "We are trying to find their vans but everything they did was calculated, they left no trace"

"You have to find her!" Beck exclaimed.

"We are doing everything we can" He responded. "But I'm sorry, things don't look good…We don't even know if they still have her or if she is still a-"Mr. Vega continued but Mr. West cut him off.

"She has to be alive" He said trying to contain his tears. "My Jade can't be dead, she is not…she is not…"

"John, I understand this is hard but it's a possibility that we need to consider given the circumstances" Mr. Vega commented. "They don't want anything else from you now, this is about her and what she did…So as far as we know, they've either killed her already or they are torturing her" He affirmed as Mr. West walked in circles desperately and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"Dad, I don't think you should be saying that…" Tori said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, darling but I have to be honest, it'll be worse if I give you fake hopes and we end up finding her body somewhere; we need to be prepared for the worst" He responded seriously and the gang looked down. The adults continued chatting in the living room and the guys went to the hall.

"I can't believe this is happening for real, how did we get here? Everything was fine a few days ago and then everything went to shit, from the moment that girl appeared" Beck commented and Daniel looked down because Chloe was his sister after all. "She told us all those things, I was an idiot, I told Jade things I should've never said and now regret more than anything, then the kidnapping, the rape, her story, the killings in the theater and now she's gone…This feels like a nightmare" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Daniel said sincerely. "For everything, for my sister and for causing you to be angry with Jade"

"It's not your fault" Tori clarified.

"It is in part, Beck got upset from the moment I spoke to her" Daniel commented and Beck sighed.

"Tori is right, that was my problem…and in the end, you were there for her when I wasn't" Beck said as a couple of tears streamed down his face. "You defended her from that pervert when you could and were there for her while I rejected her, you did the right thing, Daniel and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did"

"It's alright, Beck, you were jealous and you had reasons to be…" Daniel admitted and smiled a little so Beck chuckled sadly. "It's no secret that I like Jade, I made it clear and your reaction was somewhat understandable…But I just wanted her to be okay, it wasn't my intention to cause her problems"

"You would probably be a better boyfriend than me anyway" Beck commented and looked down. "She deserved so much better, I was a jerk with her"

"But you love her and she loves you back, if she were here I'm sure she would choose you over me a thousand times" Daniel responded sincerely. "And I'm being honest when I say I'd wish you the best, I would never be a burden in your relationship because I can see it's real"

"I believe you" Beck said. "Unfortunately, she is not here and she might never be again…"

After two months of searching for Jade with no success, the police had to give the case a conclusion and everyone already knew it. They couldn't make it official because there was no body but they all assumed Jade was dead and it was heartbreaking.

"Hi guys…" Tori said emotionlessly as she joined her friends at lunch and they gave her a little smile but Beck continued looking down at his food, he was just playing with the fork without eating anything. "How are you feeling?" She asked him nicely and he sighed.

"Beck, you need to talk about it" Andre commented. "This has to stop, you're destroying yourself" He affirmed and Beck stared at him coldly.

"He is right" Cat added sadly.

"I'm fine" Beck responded.

"No, you're not…None of us is, it's only been two months" Tori commented. "But this isn't healthy, you don't eat, you don't talk, you don't try to move on!"

"I can't move on" Beck said angrily. "It's been two months since she died"

"You could start by saying her name again, you've only referred to her as 'she' for weeks" Robbie said and Beck looked down. "Her name was Jade, say it! Jade is dead" He said and Beck closed his eyes before punching the table madly.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed. "I don't wanna talk about it"

"It's the first step for you to move on" Andre responded.

"Maybe I don't want to move on" Beck said coldly and they stared at him sadly. "Don't you understand that two months ago life changed forever? Everything I thought I knew about her wasn't true, I saw her getting beaten, I was in the same building while she got raped and then I lost her FOREVER!" He screamed. "She's gone and I didn't do anything to save her, I was incredibly cruel to her instead…I can't even imagine what she must've felt. When she tried to tell me what that bastard had done to her before she killed him when she was little, I rejected her and said nothing would justify what she did and I was wrong, I called her a monster but the real monster was me"

"You were unfair to her but that's because you didn't know the truth, you realized your mistake and tried to make up for it, Jade knew it" Andre said.

"He is right, you did everything you could to save her" Tori affirmed.

"Then I'm clearly limited" Beck said and walked away so they sighed sadly.

"I hope he stops this soon, it isn't good for him" She said sadly.

"I think deep down, he hasn't accepted her death" Robbie commented.

"I think he has and that's what kills him, that and the fact she probably suffered a lot more before they killed her" Andre said sadly. "But I hope he realizes he won't change anything by wasting his life away"

Another month went by and things remained pretty much the same, Beck continued avoiding his grief and falling into depression, the gang continued trying to move on and help him, Jade's parents couldn't manage to overcome their depression either and Daniel decided to move on. He had feelings for Jade and he felt really bad for her but he wasn't as attached to her because he hadn't seen her in years, Chloe simply continued living and didn't really try to think about Jade's death, she preferred to avoid everything related to her past.

"We are so away from home, what are we doing here?" Chloe asked her new friends as one of them parked by a house in a very ugly neighborhood. It was full of smoke, homeless people, dark allies and prostitutes standing on the street. "Let's go away"

"We'll just buy some sweeties, Chloe, don't be scared" A guy said.

"Yes, you'll like them" The other girl responded and Chloe stared at them nervously, she wasn't really into drugs. "Come on, just stay close and nothing will happen…"

The three teenagers made their way into the house and were greeted by a tall drag queen prostitute, she winked at them but they kept going. Chloe was just holding her friend's hand tightly and taking small breaths to control her nerves. The building was huge, there was a staircase in the middle of the yard and the upper floors were full of rooms; there was also a huge room on the first floor and Chloe could see a lot of people just laying down, some others injecting themselves and others snorting from the ground. There were lots of girls as well standing around the yard, they were all wearing revealing or shiny clothing, some were making out with men and others were just staring into space like zombies.

"I wanna leave this place" Chloe whispered scared.

"Sh" Her female friend said annoyed and then a tall scary looking man approached them.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" He asked nicely.

"We want some candies, we got money" The boy responded and the man smiled.

"Of course…"

Chloe was just there trembling and looking around scared waiting to go, that place was so filthy and full of drugs that she felt in danger just by being there. She looked up and saw a man walking down the stairs holding a girl by her arm, she was wearing a ragged black dress, one of the straps was hanging off her shoulder and her dark hair was really messy; the girl was facing the floor and she was basically being moved by the man so Chloe couldn't see her face but something about her kept her attention so she didn't get her eyes off her.

The man and the girl started walking towards them and the other man, who seemed to be the boss of the place, turned to them. "Done?" He asked and the obviously drugged man nodded.

"Worth the price" The guy responded and handed him money so the dealer smiled.

"Hope to see you again soon" The man, whose name was Rick, commented while the three teenagers stood there uncomfortably but Chloe couldn't move her eyes off the girl. She was facing the other side so she couldn't see her face.

"Absolutely" The guy said and walked away; Rick simply grabbed the girl's face with his hand and checked it to make sure she didn't have any new bruise or mark. He nodded a little while looking at her and turned her around to make her walk to the other side so she would be with the rest of the girls but as soon as the girl turned around and Chloe saw her face, her eyes wide opened in horror; it was Jade.

"So, what do you want?" Rick asked Chloe's friends but she stopped paying attention to them, she simply observed Jade as she tried to walk towards the stairs but she kept tripping. She had seen Chloe's face but she didn't react in anyway, she simply continued walking the best way she could and ultimately reached the stairs; she sat down on one of the steps and leaned her head on the metallic side trying not to fall asleep.

Chloe's friends bought the drugs and they all made their way out but Chloe couldn't manage to get the picture of Jade in that house out of her head. She was shocked to see her alive and also, in those conditions but she couldn't figure out how she felt. She hated Jade and she wished her the worst but seeing her like that hadn't given her any pleasure.

Chloe took the drugs because her friends were pressuring her into doing it so next afternoon when she got home, she couldn't really tell if what she'd seen was real or not but she still had it in her head. "Hey, where were you last night?" Daniel asked as he approached Chloe in their apartment's kitchen.

"I stayed at a friend's place" She responded.

"You could've texted me or answered one of my fifty calls" He said coldly. "I was worried"

"I'm sorry" Chloe said as she stared at her toast and took a breath. She didn't know whether to mention what she'd seen or not but Daniel knew her very well.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Umm….nothing" She said nervously.

"Come on, Chloe, I know you…What do you wanna tell me?" He insisted and she stared at him while taking a breath.

"Ummm…I think…this is crazy, I don't even know if it was real" She said and he stared at her confused. "I think I saw Jade last night"

* * *

 **Yeeeeap!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I saw Jade last night" Chloe informed and Daniel's eyes wide opened, he hadn't seen that coming.

"What? What do you mean you think you saw her? Explain yourself" He demanded and she looked down nervously.

"Forget it" She responded. "I must've dreamed it, she's dead"

"Chloe, this is serious" Daniel said. "Did you see her?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Chloe said. "I could be mistaking"

"Come with me" He demanded and grabbed her arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they got in the car and he typed a text.

"Some people might want to hear this" Daniel simply said and about half an hour later they were in Tori's house. The whole gang was there and they were anxiously waiting for the siblings to arrive.

"Daniel, what was that text? What's so important?" Tori asked confused as Daniel and Chloe walked into the living room.

"It's about Jade" He said and Beck immediately turned to them. "Chloe, tell us everything you think you saw…"

"I told you it must've been a mistake, she's dead and we all know it" Chloe said.

"What mistake? What are you talking about?" Andre questioned.

"Chloe thinks she saw Jade last night" Daniel informed and they all stood up.

"What?" Cat asked surprised.

"Just talk" Daniel demanded and Chloe sighed, she didn't want to tell them because that would mean admitting she'd done drugs but the pressure was too big so she had to give in.

"Fine, fine…" She said annoyed. "My friends and I went to this part of the city, I'd never been there before but they wanted to buy something…"

"What did they want to buy? Where were you?" Daniel asked and she stared at him nervously.

"I don't know, I told you I'd never been there but it was very ugly" She responded. "They wanted to buy drugs"

"WHAT?" Daniel asked clearly angry.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I swear it wasn't my idea" Chloe said sincerely.

"Oh my god, Chloe" He responded upset.

"Just let her finish, what did you see?" Beck asked and she took a breath.

"Well, we went into this very ugly building…it was nasty, there was smoke and needles and junkies and prostitutes all over the place, I was terrified…I felt threatened just by being there, I'm surprised I didn't catch an infection" Chloe commented. "Anyway, I was waiting for my friends to finish and I saw a man walking down the stairs with a girl, he was holding her by the arm because she could barely walk without tripping…she was wearing a short black dress and she was a complete mess, she was obviously a junkie and she seemed a zombie; the man, who was also high, paid some money to the dealer, said it had been worth the price and left…" She continued as she looked down remembering with a disturbed expression. "It was such a horrible experience, that place was scary" She said and they looked at each other not really knowing what to respond.

"What does this have to do with Jade?" Tori asked disconcertedly and Chloe looked at them.

"That it was her, the girl…the junkie prostitute, it was Jade" Chloe informed and their eyes wide opened as their mouths dropped; they hadn't seen that coming. "I mean I'm not sure but it could be, she really did look like her; the guy…the dealer, he checked her face like he was testing merchandise and then sent her back to the stairs so I saw her face for a few seconds…But she didn't recognize me, she saw me and didn't do anything so maybe it's not her, I don't know"

"Dear god" Beck said shocked; just imagining Jade in those conditions made him want to die but the fact she could be alive made him incredibly happy.

"Do you think it could be her?" Daniel asked and they looked at each other.

"Jade…a junkie prostitute? I can't believe it" Tori commented. "Maybe it's not her, you probably mistook her for someone else"

"But maybe not, we don't know what those beasts did with her and there is no body...Describe her" Beck demanded and Chloe sighed as she shrugged.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't know, she was tall, skinny…a lot more than the last time I saw her, pale skin, black hair, I don't know…" Chloe said. "I couldn't see her up close, she was facing the opposite side for the most part…and when I saw her face it was very quick but she looked like Jade, except for the dark circles around her eyes and a couple of bruises, her face was also very bony…like sucked in, I guess it's because of the weight loss" She continued as she tried to remember all the details of that moment.

"That doesn't really help, it could be just a girl with similar features and a more prominent bone structure" Robbie commented.

"Wait, there was something else" Chloe said.

"What? What is it?" Beck asked anxiously.

"This will probably just confirm it's not her but while she was facing the other side, I saw her arm…she had a tattoo" Chloe informed and Beck could feel his heart beating faster.

"Was it a star?" He questioned and the sole look in her face gave him the answer.

"Yes, yes…it was a star, oh my god, it's really her?" She asked and Beck covered his mouth shocked.

"Let's not jump into conclusions" Tori said.

"She saw a girl with Jade's features and the same tattoo, what are the odds?" Andre asked. "It has to be her"

"We need to confirm it, do you remember where that house is?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes" She said and they all immediately rushed to the cars. Chloe led them to the house and it indeed was a very ugly building, they could see men walking in and out and some prostitutes trying to flirt with them on the sidewalk.

They all walked into the house carefully and held each other's hands as they made their way through the small dark hallway until they got to the yard and saw the horrors Chloe had described. They could see the room full of junkies and the drugged girls spread around the yard so they started looking for Jade. "Where is she?" Beck asked anxiously.

"I don't know…" Chloe said and continued looking.

"Guys, over there…it could be her, right?" Tori asked as she pointed to a girl sitting on the stairs, her head was leaning on the side so her hair covered her face but she had black hair and pale skin.

"Yes, it could" Beck said as he walked towards her hoping to see her face, he just wanted her to be alive. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him with a smile on his face but as soon as he saw her, his smile dropped. It wasn't her so Beck simply made his way back to his friends and they sighed mortified. "I can't spot her anywhere here…"

"Look, that's the dealer…" Chloe whispered and they all turned to the scary looking man. He walked from the junkies' room to the back of the yard behind the staircase. They walked to the side a little just so they would have a clear visibility of what he was going to do and saw a couple of girls sitting on the floor facing the other side, one of them had black hair and she was hugging her legs while shaking desperately so they looked at each other not knowing whether to consider that girl as a possibility or just move on.

"Hello there, sweetie…I know, I know, I'm gonna give you your medicine now" Rick said as he stroked the girl's face and grabbed an injection from his pocket. "Sh, sh, sh…it's okay" he grabbed her arm to inject her the drugs and as soon as the gang saw it their eyes wide opened; it had the same star tattoo, it was Jade.

"Oh god" Tori said scared as they watched the man injecting her and a few seconds later the shaking became less intense.

"Son of a bitch" Beck said and tried to step towards him angrily but Daniel grabbed his arm to stop him.

"He's got a gun, don't be obvious…he won't just give her to us" He whispered and they saw the man making Jade stand up, he grabbed her arm and left her on the other side of the yard where two men were smoking and as soon as they saw her, they smiled at each other. The gang had just seen her back but they just knew it was her.

"What are you looking for?" Rick asked the gang and they turned to him nervously.

"Umm…we want some candies" Chloe said and he stared at them suspiciously.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"A hundred" Daniel responded and Rick smiled.

"Alright, tell me what you want" He demanded but they didn't even know what to ask for. Beck couldn't keep his eyes off Jade so he was very anxious.

Meanwhile, across the yard one of the men grabbed Jade's face with one hand while the other looked at her body and they both kept smoking. Jade was just trying to remain up, she kept walking in small circles to avoid tripping. "Look at that!" One of them said as his hand made its way from her face down to her chest and he breathed the smoke into her mouth. Beck was watching the whole thing so his heart was beating faster and he felt the need to murder those two men.

"Sh, sh, sh…That's nice…" The other man said as he approached her from behind so Jade was in the middle of the two of them. He put his hand under her dress and started touching her leg while kissing her shoulders from behind while his friend kissed her neck and touched her all over as well. Jade wasn't even there, she was just staring at the sky dizzily but Beck was watching it and he felt they were going to rape her right there if no one stopped them.

"Excuse me" Beck said as Rick talked to one of his workers so he'd bring the drugs.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"How much for her?" He asked and turned to Jade, whom at that point was against the side of the stairs holding the bars while one of the men touched her from behind and basically rubbed himself against her body. The gang looked at each other scared for her but trying to hide it and Rick looked at Jade as well.

"Her? Looks like she's busy, I have others" Rick commented.

"I want her" Beck insisted. "She's the prettiest one…Tell them to leave her alone, I want her for me" He said trying to sound as cynical as possible and Rick chuckled. "How much?"

"Alright kid, give me thirty bucks and you have an hour with her" Rick said and Beck smirked.

"Deal" Beck said and Rick walked over to the men, one of them was already pulling her dress up a little and opening his pants while the other kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry boys, you'll have to wait…" Rick informed as he pulled Jade's dress down again and they stared at him upset.

"Come on, man" One of them said annoyed but he simply grabbed Jade's arm and made her walk towards the gang. She kept looking to the side and moving like a zombie, just like Chloe had said, she looked nothing like the last time they'd seen her even though she'd also been beaten back then, they couldn't believe their eyes but the fact she was alive made them very happy, they could barely contain the excitement.

"Here she is" Rick said and pushed her towards Beck so she almost tripped. He grabbed her arms to stop her from falling and hoped that she would recognize him but she couldn't even focus her sight, seeing her like that made him feel so sad but it was her, seeing her up close confirmed it and he could not believe it. "Take her to one of the rooms, it's more comfortable" He said and Beck simply nodded. "Also, take this" Rick handed him a condom and he stared at it. "You better fucking use it, pretty boy" He threatened and Beck nodded as he held Jade's arm but she kept moving her feet in small circles because she couldn't stand properly and she was wearing heels, which just made it harder.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked to see what the man would say.

"Nothing, this cupcake is just daydreaming…You'll see what it feels like if you try stronger candies, your problems will be over, it's a promise" Rick commented as he stroked Jade's cheek and Tori chuckled a little trying to pretend she was into it.

"Cupcake? What's her name?" Beck asked.

"She doesn't need a name for this job, you may call her whatever you want" Rick responded. "Anyway, these are the rules, you can do whatever you want with her…she'll cooperate so you don't need to get rough but if you're into that kind of stuff, go ahead and enjoy yourself, just know that every bruise or scar you may cause her increases the price" He commented and Beck felt so much impotence just hearing him talk about her like she was a thing; Jade had some bruises so he imagined how many men had decided to hurt her more just for fun and felt he would explode in rage.

"Okay…" Beck simply said and the gang tried to pretend they didn't care but they were also feeling incredibly impotent.

"Alright so…" Rick continued talking about the drugs with the gang while Beck basically carried Jade upstairs.

Beck opened one of the rooms and saw an unconscious girl half naked on a small mattress on the floor while a guy got dressed next to her so he closed the door and moved on to the next one, which was empty. Jade walked inside and he locked the door, he looked down trying to process what was happening and turned around to see Jade leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe she was alive and what she had become, he had seen how other men assaulted her while she was drugged and he'd paid money to be with her like she was an object. The whole situation was extremely overwhelming for him.

"Hey" Beck said nicely with tears in his eyes as he grabbed her face gently to make her look at him. "It's me, Beck, can you understand what I say?" He asked hopefully but the look in her eyes was empty. "Come on, please say something"

"I'm okay" Jade said and he smiled thinking she had reacted.

"Yes, Jade, yes!" He responded. "You're alive! Don't worry, we'll get you out of here tonight!"

"I'm okay" She said again and her eyes moved off him so his smile dropped, it was obvious she hadn't reacted. He stepped back covering his mouth from the impact and looked at her from top to bottom. Her dress was very short so he could see she had bruises not only on her face but on her thighs and wrists as well, her arms were full of needle marks from the drugs, her nose was reddish, her face looked bony as Chloe had said, she was skinnier, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, she had dark circles around them and her whole appearance was drained; at that point he started to wonder if maybe it would've been better if Jade had died from the beginning but he loved her more than anything so he couldn't wish that, he felt blessed to see her alive. However, the current situation wasn't very different from death, they'd sucked the life out of her and Beck didn't know if it would ever come back.

* * *

 **I know, Jade's situation is horrible and those of you asking if you'll find out how she got there: Yes, you will just wait a bit haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS EXPRESS YOUR REACTIONS TO THE STORY! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Rick and the gang were downstairs waiting for the drugs to arrive but they were anxious because they just wanted to get out and call the cops to rescue Jade. However, Cat was distracted staring at the girls' dresses, they were all different and some of them were shiny but she didn't like any of them; they were too short and cheap looking.

One of the girls walked by them to get to the stairs and she dropped a fluff scarf on her way so Cat grabbed it and went after the girl. "Hey, hey wait" Cat said as she followed the girl to the back of the yard but the gang didn't notice because they were nervous looking to the other side. "Wait, you dropped this…" she said as she returned the scarf to the girl but she simply looked at her emotionlessly trying to remain awake and Cat realized she was drugged just like Jade so she simply put it in her hand.

"Well, well…You're lost, sweetheart?" One of the men who were there asked as he approached Cat from behind and she jumped a little because he'd scared her.

"Um, no, I have to go…" Cat said nervously and tried to walk away but the other man got in her way and smiled at her. He wiped some of the cocaine left on his nose and got closer to her so she looked at both of them scared. "You're so pretty"

"Thanks, I have to go…" She insisted and tried to get away but one of them grabbed her arm tightly.

"No, no…stay and play"

The gang finally got the drugs and they gave the money to Rick. "Pleasure to make business with you" He commented.

"Thanks, bye" Daniel said and they turned around.

"Wait, where is Cat?" Tori asked worriedly as she looked around because she didn't see her. "Cat!" She said louder.

"HELP!" Cat screamed from the other side of the yard and they all immediately went for her. They got to the corner and saw one of the men pinning Cat against the wall as she cried terrified and Andre immediately pulled him away.

"Get the fuck away from her" He said angrily and Tori pulled Cat closer to her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Tori asked and Cat shook her head while wiping her tears away.

"But they scared me" She responded and Tori hugged her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She isn't one of my girls" Rick commented annoyed and the two men looked at each other.

"That's fucking obvious, man" The man responded. "You don't have pretty girls anymore, the only one you got is up there with that pretty boy"

"I guess we got a little bored and we saw this cutie wandering around" The other man added and chuckled at Cat so Andre stood in front of her.

"You two can wait, the other one will be available soon" Rick responded. "Keep your zippers up for a fucking hour and you'll get your reward" He said and the gang looked at each other nervously because it was Jade he was talking about and it didn't please them to know those two would abuse her.

"Fine…"

Beck couldn't get his eyes off Jade and she was staring at him back but she didn't recognize him, he was just another man who had paid for her services and even though she was heavily drugged, she remembered what happened in those rooms, she was used to it and she'd been taught how to behave in violent ways so she knew what she had to do. Beck was just looking down sadly and trying to come up with a plan but then he turned back to her and saw her staring at him.

"Jade?" Beck asked confused and Jade moved the straps of her dress off her shoulders so it dropped to the floor revealing her almost naked body, she was still wearing a cheap bra and underwear so he closed his eyes mortified and looked to the side. He had seen her body before but seeing her in those conditions made him feel terrible about himself. "You don't have to do this, Jade, it's me…It's Beck, I won't hurt you" He affirmed as he held her face sweetly and a few tears streamed down his face but she didn't show any emotion.

Jade looked to the side for a few seconds and an appalled expression appeared on her face so she turned back to him, put her hand on top of his and moved it from her face to her chest with a sad resigned smile and fear in her eyes; it seemed she'd just remembered what she had to do even though it clearly scared her. Beck simply embraced her in his arms and cried his eyes out while holding her tightly, he kissed her head feeling an infinite pain and impotence just imagining how many times she'd had to go through that hell. "You'll be fine, I promise you'll be fine" Beck said on her ear but she didn't respond; he broke the hug to look at her face again and she stared back at him but it was obvious she was fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Beck put her dress back on along with his jacket and made her lay down on the mattress; then he proceeded to text his friends to ask if they were still in the house, which they weren't so he called them. "Where are you?" Beck asked trying not to sound like he had been crying.

"A block away, and you? How is she?" Tori asked mortified.

"Alive, alive and that's all that matters" Beck responded. "Guys, you need to get the cops down here now, call her father as well" He ordered.

"Yes, yes…don't move away from her, those two creeps just scared the hell out of Cat and they're waiting for you to finish to pay Jade a visit" Andre commented upset.

"Then we need to hurry, if the cops don't arrive before my time with her is over, we'll be in trouble" Beck responded. "I won't leave her with those animals but it'll be suspicious"

"We are calling them on Robbie's phone right now but if they ask you to leave, try to bargain and if that man insists then you'll have to come, Beck, otherwise it'll be too suspicious and they could hurt you or Jade" Tori said worriedly.

"If I leave her alone, they'll rape her" Beck affirmed. "She can't even walk by herself, she won't fight it…she's been trained not to"

"After three months of being here, one more time won't make a lot of difference" Tori said sadly. "Just look at the bigger picture, she is alive and we'll get her out tonight"

Beck spent the time just staring at Jade and stroking her head with a mix of emotions, he felt incredibly sad to see her like that but at the same time he couldn't contain his happiness because she was alive. About forty minutes later someone started knocking on the door and Beck immediately panicked, he couldn't be seen fully dressed or it would be suspicious so he took everything off and stayed in boxers, he removed his jacket from Jade and opened the door. "Hey pretty boy" Rick said. "Your time's up" He informed and Beck saw the two men from earlier standing behind him.

"Come on, man, we are just starting…I like to take my time, I'll pay for another hour" Beck responded.

"No, you time's up, you rick kids think you can do anything, guess what? You can't" Rick said as he pushed him off the way and walked towards Jade. "Get dressed and leave" Beck simply took a breath and started getting dressed calmly to make time while Rick checked Jade's face and body to make sure the 'merchandise' was fine and that Beck hadn't hit her.

"Hey, wake up…come on, don't sleep now" Rick said as he gave her small slaps on the face to wake her up. "You have two clients, cupcake" He informed and Jade started moaning like she wanted to cry; she turned to the other side so Rick sighed annoyed and grabbed her face angrily to make her face him again and few tears streamed down her face. "Stop it, you just need an incentive, right? Yes, of course…" He commented and Beck didn't know what he meant at first but then he saw him preparing a line of cocaine on the floor. Rick grabbed the back of Jade's head and forced her to snort the drug so she did.

"Hurry up, man, we've been waiting" One of the men said annoyed and Beck put his jacket on so he was ready to leave.

"She's ready to play, boys, remember the rules" Rick said and they smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll pay as much as we have to…Tonight will be a lot of fun" The man commented and Beck tried his hardest to pretend it didn't bother him; he was just hoping for the cops to arrive in time.

"Just don't overdo it, you two are quite violent…You think I don't remember what you did to my other girl a few months ago? You bastards almost killed her" Rick commented annoyed.

"But we paid for it, we'll pay for this sweetie too" The other man said and Beck could feel his heart beating faster, he didn't want them to hurt Jade.

"I don't give a shit, there's only so much you can afford and clients don't like it when the girls are too bruised or when they are fucking unconscious for days so be careful" Rick responded coldly. "Enjoy your time but I better not have to take her to a god damn hospital afterwards, it's a lot of explaining and money wasted"

"Relax, we'll try to be more careful" The man said and tried to close the door on their faces while the other took his jacket off in the back.

"Wait, take these" Rick said as he stopped the man from closing the door and gave him two condoms. "When I come back, I better see these full in the trashcan or else I'm gonna cut your dicks off" He affirmed and the man rolled his eyes before closing the door. "You come downstairs, you still have to pay me" He said to Beck but he just wanted to break into the room and protect Jade from those beasts.

"So…why the insistence with her? Couldn't they have paid for another girl?" Beck asked as they walked downstairs.

"Yes but they wanted her just like you did, that cupcake real popular here…I hope those animals don't damage her too much" Rick commented and laughed so Beck tried to follow it but he felt he was going to explode. "We don't get beauties like her often"

"That explains it…" Beck simply said and they got downstairs.

"So kid, give me the money and I didn't check but I hope you used the condom I gave you" Rick commented coldly. "I'm very strict about that, I don't need my girls pregnant"

"Don't worry" Beck responded and pulled out his wallet to get the money but then Rick grabbed it from his hand so Beck got nervous.

"Relax, I just wanna see" Rick said and started checking Beck's wallet but then he found a picture on the side, he grabbed it and as soon as he saw it he turned to Beck coldly. It was a picture of him and Jade together about year before that. Beck realized he'd seen Jade and exhaled in resignation. "Who the fuck are you?" The man asked angrily as he threw the wallet to the ground. "Answer me!" He ordered as he grabbed Beck's neck and pushed him back.

"I think you just figured it out, didn't you?" Beck responded and quickly grabbed the gun from Rick's pants so he stepped back. "Don't move, you fucking bastard"

"You're dead" Rick said.

"So are you" Beck affirmed and felt the need to pull the trigger, he wanted to make that man pay for what he'd done to Jade but before he could shoot a lot of cops broke into the house.

"Beck! Oh my god" Tori exclaimed as she and the rest of the gang rushed into the house followed by Jade's father.

"Hands up" The cops shouted and everyone put their hands up, Beck simply threw the gun and kicked it towards the cops but then punched Rick's face as hard as he could. The man dropped to the ground and Beck kicked him before turning back to his friends.

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked.

"Follow me" Beck said and ran upstairs so they all went after him and he kicked the door of the room open to see the horrifying scene. Jade was laying down on her tummy, they could see her naked back because her dress was halfway down so it only covered her butt and part of her legs, her hands were tied up behind her and one of the men was holding the back of her head to make her look up as he kissed her lips while the other was on his knees between her legs kissing the lower part of her back and holding a belt ready to whip her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Beck screamed madly as soon as he saw them and pulled the man who was on top of Jade away.

"What the fuck, man?" The other one asked confused as he dropped Jade's head on the mattress but before he could say anything else Daniel punched him. Jade was basically naked because she only had part of the dress on so Beck immediately put his jacket on her.

"It's okay, you're safe now, you're safe…" He said to her but she was just staring at the wall and playing with her hand with a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Is that…is that her?" Mr. West asked and Beck nodded so he looked down with lots of tears streaming down his face and then started kicking one of the men angrily. "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!"

"Girls, help me" Beck demanded and Tori and Cat immediately walked towards them. The three of them made sure to cover Jade with the dress and Beck's jacket and then he helped her up. She turned around and as soon as her father saw her he covered his mouth appalled. Jade looked really bad and Beck realized the two men had hurt her because she had new red marks on her neck like they'd been trying to strangle her or something like it.

"Oh god…" Mr. West said full of emotions; it hurt him so much to see his little girl in that state but the fact she was alive made everything seem insignificant in comparison.

"Jade, can you hear me? It's me, Tori" Tori said as he smiled at her friend but she didn't respond; she was just standing there looking around and trying to remain up on her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. West asked.

"She's drugged…" Beck informed and Mr. West grabbed her arms to see all the marks she had, which were many so he closed his eyes in frustration.

"She can't recognize us, can she?" Tori asked and Beck shook his head.

"I don't think so" He responded.

"Chloe was right, this is not Jade anymore, she is a junkie…" Andre said sadly and Beck sighed mortified as he stared at her and she stared back at him emotionlessly. Jade seemed so innocent and lost that he only felt the need to protect her, he stroked her cheek sweetly and put his arm around her protectively.

"Let's just get her out of here"

They immediately drove Jade to a hospital and the doctors started attending her; they took her to a room and started giving her medication to fight the drugs, cleaned her and ran all sorts of tests to make sure she wasn't pregnant and that she hadn't caught any disease. About five hours later the doctor finally approached the gang and Mr. West so they stood up.

"Jade West, right?" The doctor asked and they nodded.

"How is she?" Cat questioned.

"Better than a few hours ago, she's sleeping and we are trying to get the drugs off her system" He informed and they nodded. "She's not pregnant and the tests say she didn't catch any STD, quite a miracle if you ask me"

"Thank god" Mr. West said gratefully.

"It's obvious this girl has been in sexual slavery for some time now, right? Her body shows trauma consistent with prolonged abuse" He informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "She's also slightly underweight right now and she has some anemia, which doesn't really help…she hasn't been eating well"

"But she'll be okay, right?" Beck asked and the doctor sighed.

"I hope so, we'll see…You may go to her room now" He responded and everyone made their way to Jade's room. When they walked inside they saw her on the bed sleeping while connected to some tubes so they took a breath.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Tori said sincerely. "She was dead and then…she wasn't, and she was in that horrible brothel, how is this possible?"

"The bastards who took her probably sold her to that man" Daniel commented.

"Chloe, thank you for telling us" Beck said sincerely and she looked down. "I know you hate her and the fact you told us where she was means a lot"

"I wasn't trying to be nice, but it didn't make me happy to see her like that…" She responded and took a small breath. "I hope she recovers…I'll see you at home" Chloe said to her brother and left the room so they turned back to Jade.

"Look at her, what have they done to my baby? What have they turned her into?" Mr. West asked with lots of tears streaming down his face as he held her hand.

"She is alive, Jade is alive and that's all that matters"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, FAVE PARTS, ETC...**

 **And you must know next chapter will be the last! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning everyone was just sitting around the room drinking coffee and chatting when all the sudden Jade opened her eyes; she looked around confused and then sat on the bed so they all turned to her. "Jade! You woke up, thank god" Tori said gladly as they walked towards her but she couldn't understand anything.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore" Cat said and smiled but Jade stared at them confused.

"What…what's going on? Where am I?" Jade asked anxiously.

"You're in a hospital, you're safe" Beck informed and she stared at him for several seconds but then she started crying into her hands so they looked at her sadly. They couldn't tell if she was crying of happiness or sadness but she didn't stop shaking. "It's okay, you're going to be okay" He said sweetly and embraced her in his arms to let her cry into his chest. About a minute later she moved back and looked around anxiously.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mr. West asked as she took small breaths, she couldn't stop shaking and she was starting to sweat.

"I…I'm dying…" She whispered.

"What's happening to her?" Andre asked worriedly as the doctor joined them.

"She's suffering from withdrawal symptoms" He informed as he walked towards her. "Jade, I'm your doctor…I know that you feel really bad but it's perfectly normal"

"Make it stop, please, please…" Jade begged while struggling to breathe properly. "Please!"

"Give her what she needs, just look at her" Andre commented.

"I can't, she needs the substance they gave her to keep her under control" The doctor informed. "She was heavily drugged every day, her body developed a need for those things and we need to stop that, this is the first step"

"Jesus…" Beck said mortified as Jade suffered on the bed; she truly felt like she was going to die and they could see it.

"You have to help me" Jade demanded as she trembled. "I'll do anything! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP"

"This will pass, Jade, just give it some time" The doctor said and changed her medicine. "This will help you a bit but you need to be strong" he added and left the room so she gasped desperately and pushed her hair back.

"Jade, calm down, it'll be okay" Tori said nicely.

"Guys, please, please I promise this will be the last time…I need a shot" Jade affirmed. "This will be the last time ever, I swear but please give me a sho or anything, anything!"

"No, Jade, you need to get all the drugs out of your system" Her father said and she stared at him angrily.

"Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed madly. "You've always hated me"

"Because I love you, I want you to be okay and stop this addiction those bastards forced you into" Mr. West said and she covered her face. "I'm so happy to see you alive, god, we thought we'd lost you" He commented sincerely with tears in his eyes.

"Jade, what happened with you? How did you end up in that house?" Tori asked and Jade took a deep breath. "We thought you were dead"

"I wish" Jade responded and they looked at each other sadly. "Those men…they were angry with me for killing their colleagues so they wanted to kill me, they hit me with a stick but then the boss said that was too easy" she said trying to speak properly but it was obvious she was having a hard time. "He figured that since I'd killed those pigs for trying to rape me, the best punishment would be to get raped by others, that way I would suffer" She said with tears in her eyes and anger dripping from her voice. "So the next day they took me to that house, sold me to Rick and left…"

"Sons of a bitch" Mr. West whispered angrily and Jade took another breath trying to control the shaking of her body.

"I was so scared, I tried to run but there was no way out…He made me wear an ugly dress and sent me into a room with a man but I hit him, I didn't want to be with him" Jade informed. "The man complained and then Rick came, he came…and then he beat me and…and then… he raped me" she said with lots of tears streaming down her face. "Then he called some other of his friends and…and they did it too" she said as she broke out crying and they stared at her mortified. "It was so horrible, an animal would have been treated with more dignity…I passed out after a while, I don't remember much what happened and when I woke up the next day, I was laying down on a cold room, there were beer bottles around me, I had bruises, my body hurt and I realized what my life would be like from that day on…I just wanted to die"

"Oh god…" Andre said appalled and Beck was trying his hardest to hold the tears back, he wanted to be strong for her but it was so hard.

"Then Rick taught me how to behave whenever a man was with me in the room: take your clothes off, let them touch you, obey, don't talk, don't scream, don't cry… he said that if I didn't do as he told me, he would make his friends come again and teach me another lesson" Jade commented. "He started injecting me things, at first I didn't want him to and I was scared of him but then…then I was so happy whenever he came to me with the needle, I can't remember a lot…it's just flashes of things" she said and looked down. "I can't even remember those men's faces or how many of them I had to be with every night but they're still here, I can feel them all" Jade affirmed with lots of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Jade…I'm so sorry" Tori said sincerely as she held her hand.

"You don't know what it's like to be in that place, you don't have rights or any worth…You're just an object and men come, touch you, hit you, use you and leave you on the floor just so another one can come minutes later and it starts over again and again and again until your body can't tell if you're dead or alive…" Jade said as she stared into space. "Then you spend the day locked up in a room with many other girls, just staring at the ceiling waiting for hell to open its doors again and it all becomes a routine…a never ending cycle of torture" She continued and they could feel their hearts breaking but also anger going through their veins, especially Beck. "And then you lose sense of time, you lose sense of who you are, who you used to be and you just…exist while you don't, you're empty and whenever you recover some clarity, you need it to go away, you need the needles and death seems a wonderful dream" She commented as a tear streamed down her face. "That house taught me what real pain is"

"You're never going back to that place, no one is going to hurt you again" Beck affirmed and he held her hands and she turned to him.

"I was a prostitute" Jade said.

"You were a victim, you had no control of your situation…You just explained it yourself" Beck responded.

"Yes, I did…It was horrible, hell indeed seemed a paradise when I was there" Jade responded. "But that doesn't erase the fact I was a prostitute, Beck and I am a killer too, you saw it yourself"

"I know and I promise I'll do everything I can to make you forget it" Beck said and she stared at him disconcertedly.

"You don't mind it?" She questioned sadly with tears in her eyes and it broke Beck's heart, he simply embraced her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I love you, always, no matter what" He affirmed on her ear and she hugged him back so everyone stared at them with a little smile on their faces. About a minute later they broke the hug and Jade looked down at her arms, she stared at the injection marks and then tuned to Beck.

"Please…" She said and he sighed sadly.

"He made you an addict and you need to fight it, now you can" Beck affirmed and she shook her head.

"You don't love me…" Jade said sadly. "I'm dying!"

"No, the drugs are leaving your system" Beck responded. "You'll be okay, just resist"

Hours went by and everyone took turns to be with Jade while the others went home to take a shower and then return. It was Daniel's turn to be with her so he bought pizza for her and played a movie. "Come on, just eat…You haven't touched your food" He commented as Jade stared at it.

"I'm not hungry" She responded and put her plate on the table.

"You need to eat more, Jade, you have to gain some weight" Daniel said and she turned to him.

"Daniel…" Jade said and got on her knees on the bed as she moved towards him. "I just feel so grateful with you…" she commented as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jade, what are you doing?" He asked confused and she smirked while stroking his neck seductively. He stood up and tried to move back but she was holding him and he didn't want to push her back.

"Come on, I know you like me…You said it, remember? We are alone" Jade said and kissed him but he moved his head back. "We could do anything"

"Stop it" Daniel demanded trying to be nice.

"I know you want me, come on!" Jade exclaimed and put his hands on her hips so he was confused. "You can take me home, I'll do anything you want…just give me what I need, give me a shot and I'll make you very happy" She affirmed as she basically rubbed her lips against his and he grabbed her hands to keep her back but trying not to be rough.

"Jade, please…don't, don't do this" Daniel said sadly but she continued trying to kiss him.

"Please, please Daniel, you can do anything you want with me…just give me a shot" Jade said as she kissed his neck and basically rubbed her body against him while he held her hands trying to keep her back.

"What's going on here?" Beck suddenly asked when he stepped into the room and saw what was happening. Jade turned around nervously and Daniel sighed.

"Nothing, Beck, nothing happened" Daniel said.

"What do you mean nothing happened? You two were kissing" Beck said angrily and Jade looked down.

"No, we weren't" Daniel clarified. "And this is not what you think, far from it"

"Really?" Beck asked coldly. "I left for an hour and I come to find my girlfriend all over you"

"I'm not your girlfriend, you dumped me remember? You said I was a mistake" Jade commented. "I'm free to do what I want" She said and he stared at her surprised. He'd thought they were back together but she apparently still remembered what had happened at the school.

"Jade, stop it…" Daniel said and turned back to Beck. "This is really not what you think, Beck, she doesn't like me like that"

"She has a strange way of showing it" Beck commented.

"No, what you just saw is an addict doing everything she can to get her hands on some drugs" Daniel explained and Jade turned to the other side angrily so Beck sighed. "She couldn't get you to give her what she wants so she tried with me and she'll try it with any person that comes near her, she needs it…This is not about her feelings, it's the addiction talking"

"I'm sorry" Beck said to him and he nodded.

"No problem" Daniel responded. "Now I think I should go, neither me nor my sister have been good for you guys so I think it's better if we stay away…goodbye Jade, i hope you recover soon and goodbye, Beck" He said and extended his hand so Beck shook it.

"Thank you for everything, Daniel, this wouldn't have been possible without you" Beck commented and Daniel smiled before leaving the room. Beck simply took a breath and sat down on the bed next to Jade so she stared at him emotionlessly.

"What is it? You can't believe the whore I am now?" Jade asked but he didn't respond so she chuckled. "You found me in a brothel, what did you expect?"

"I expected you to be dead" Beck responded.

"Sorry to disappoint" Jade commented and he rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Let me finish" He said. "I expected you to be dead and you have no idea how much I've suffered for the past three months imagining your corpse, and when Chloe told us you were alive, when we went there and saw it with our own eyes, do you want to know what I felt?" Beck asked and she sighed. "Happiness, so much happiness and at the same time, I wanted to die after seeing what those beasts had done to you but I just wanted to get you out of there, I wanted to protect you, I wanted to love you…I still do"

"Really?" Jade asked sadly. "Do you really love me after everything you've seen? I'm a killer and until yesterday, a prostitute, don't forget it"

"I don't forget it and the answer is yes, I love you" Beck affirmed. "I'm sorry for how I behaved in the school and for not doing enough to protect you but that will never happen again, they'll have to step over my dead body before anyone can hurt you. I won't fail you again" He said as he stroked her face and some tears streamed down her cheeks. "Jade, please…you have to promise me that you'll fight this, you won't give in to the addiction, please" He demanded and she stared at him with a small smile on her face. "Promise me"

"I promise" Jade said and threw herself into Beck's embrace so he wrapped his arms around her back. "Hug me, just hug me…" She demanded. "I've dreamed about this for months, whenever I recovered some clarity I just closed my eyes and imagined you holding me like this…" she commented with tears streaming down her face. "But I thought it would never happen again, I was sure I would die there and even if I didn't, I thought you wouldn't want me again…not after all the things they made me do" She said sincerely and Beck closed his eyes in frustration as he held her tighter.

"God, no...I could never blame you for that and I'm sorry that you even had to doubt it" Beck responded and kissed the side of her head. "This is all I've dreamed about too, I wanted to hold you like this, to protect you, to love you…but I thought you were dead" He said as he held her close and felt her breathing on his neck so he smiled with tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you" He affirmed and Jade smiled a little while enjoying the hug, she loved to be in his arms and it felt like a beautiful dream after all that time.

"I love you too"

Jade was sent to an institution to continue her treatment for the addiction, she had to take lots of vitamins to nourish her body and after three months she was finally recovered so she came out of the clinic but she had to continue her psychological therapy. Beck and Jade got back together, she told him everything about her past and he listened without judging; things slowly got back to normality but Jade had to work very hard to maintain her nightmares and the pain of what had happened under control, she went to therapy and did everything she was told to be able to return to her regular life. She was just happy that she had Beck, her friends and her father by her side at all times.

Rick and some other men were arrested and Mr. West did everything in his power to make them pay for what they'd done to Jade. He wanted them to regret being born and they did. It took them longer to find the kidnappers but they localized them in Canada so it was easy to bring them back and make them pay as well.

Daniel and Chloe were never seen again, they moved to another city where they would be able to start over because Los Angeles wasn't the right place for them. Daniel didn't want to be a burden in Beck and Jade's relationship and in the end, moving to another city helped the siblings to grow out of the previous phase of their lives. The gang never saw neither of them again but Jade texted Chloe one sole time saying something she needed to get out of her chest: I forgive you. To which, Chloe replied by saying four words, the same words Jade had been expecting for a long time but had not received before: I forgive you too.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the story!**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, your favorite parts/chapters and everything!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
